Komui's Worst Fear
by Jet Classics
Summary: Lenalee has a secret boyfriend, but chaos erupts when that secret reaches Komui. Allen must have a death wish. Now Komui is going berserk,but Komui isn't the only problem. Lenalee has an issue with one of his childhood friends:Road Camelot. So much for their secret romance...So where can Komui hide the boyfriend's body? "I love you, Allen." ... "ALLEN WALKER MUST DIE!" ... "Pervs."
1. My Secret

**-| My Secret |-**

* * *

I stared at the clock. Komui was sitting in his special room-the basement. That's where he does all his lab stuff that I honestly don't want to know about. Ever so his friends come over and work with him. So long as he isn't working on another robot I'm fine with whatever he does... As long as he doesn't blow the house up or light the house on fire or anything hazardous. Also, I hope he doesn't bring in anymore venomous snakes and spiders. Especially the spiders. Okay, simply, I care as long as he does not go overboard with any horrid experiment to protect my innocence. Thankfully, though, Reever and Mr. Russel are here to keep him out of trouble today. For me, well, I got very special plans with a special somebody. A somebody my Brother cannot know about because you know, he has this insane sister complex...

So to make sure my special somebody doesn't get into danger with my Brother I made sure not to tell anyone about him. Not Lavi, not Kanda, not Reever, not _Komui_. Only I know. I just hope it stays that way for the time being. "Brother, I'm going out now!" I shout down the stairs to the basement.

"WHAT? WHERE? WITH WHOM? LENALEEEEEE!"

I back up as my one and only Brother bolts up the stairs and runs into a wall, tyring to place me in his death hug. I can imagine the mess on his face right now. His nose is probably running and his eyes are pink and puffy as tears pooled out of them. A whiney, shrilly pitch voice speaks, and a pout crossing his face. "YOU MUSTN'T GO SEE THOSE FIENDS! THOSE _BOYS!_ LAVI AND KANDA ARE ATROCIOUS OCTOPUSES! MY DEAR-"

"I'm hanging out with Miranda, Komui." I say automatically.

"Miranda?" There we go. That's how you coax him. I smile and nodded. Komui grins madly as he fixes his glasses. "Oh well, then, what are you two going to do?"

See? Miranda may not be my age, but she is a dear family friend. I've known her for a long time and so has Komui. He likes it when I hang out with the girls. Especially Miranda. You can never expect her to do anything scandalous. Although she is engaged to Kanda's eldest brother, Noise Marie. Such a wonderful couple. Even still, Miranda is definitely not scandalous and Brother can always expect me to come home with my virginity intact. Although he should always expect that. "I'm helping Miranda plan her wedding. It's going to be a big day for her. I thought I could help her. Is that alright, Brother?" I tell him, feeling partcially guilty for lying to him.

"Oh, but of course Lenalee! Say hello to Miranda for me. I understand her wedding's importance. Can you imagine the wreck she's in now just worrying about it? Anyways, I wish you luck and be home by 10 o'clock!" Komui said gleefully.

"Will do." I chrip and kiss his cheek with an additional hug. He'll be too happy to think anything is wrong with that. "I love you, Komui! Bye!"

I slowly walk out the door, waving bye to my Brother as I leave. I walk past our van and Reever's car. I guess Mr. Russell hasn't arrived yet. Oh well. Reever should be able to keep the hazards down to a minimal, right? You know what? Who cares? I don't! I got away from Komui and now I get to go meet Him. As I leave the block, my excitement riles my nerves and I make a run for it. I'm heading to the Rose Fesitival on the west part of Central City. It's going to be my first real date with Him in a long time. Between trying to get away from Komui and my friends while keeping up with school, phew, hard work. Especially if you're trying to maintain a secret relationship with someone. Not to mention he is busy, busy, busy, busy, too. I know he has a few jobs and school to keep up with. See, I go to a private school called Heart Quest Institute, but everyone calls it HQ (Institute) or plain Headquarters. So, anyways, it costs a lot of money unless you have a scholarship. As for Him, he attends another private school called Ark Academy. It also costs a bunch of money unless you have a scholarship. Since he has neither, he works to pay for it, but now both of us have more time because it's summer and school is almost three months away.

Continuing, I see the first rose stand and I literally jump for joy. To top it all off, not many people were here yet, so I should be able to find him quickly. I'm already late, but he's so understanding, he'll forgive me. I run through the streets, trying to spot that adorable boy. The Rose Festival was taking up quite a few streets this year so it was rather large and spacious. The spacious part should help me unearth-there he is! I stop running and take a breather. I hope it doesn't look Iike I've been running. That'd be a tad embarrassing. So I adjust my skirt and pull my shirt down a little. I make sure my hair was out of my face, taking a few breaths. He didn't seem to have noticed I have arrived yet. I take this time to examine him with a proud smile.

His hair was an odd color for a 15-year-old. It was pure white, as white as the snowflakes in winter, as white as chalk, as white as white could be. His skin was unusually pale, but his hair helped in contrasting with the hue of his skin. His lips were a rosy pink. The most peculiar thing about him had to be his scar. It was in the form of a star or pentacle above his left eye, then a line was inked down to his cheekbone, swerving off to the to side even move a little bit above his cheekbone. It was colored red. There was also another secret he had that not many people knew about other than himself and me. His left arm wasn't normal, but that's a story for another time. Then he's wearing black leather pants with a white t-shirt, and he had a black jacket on, aslo giving the impression of being made of leather. He had his handy gloves on both his hands, but these ones were white. Truthfully he comes off as a goth, but he really isn't. He is completely refined, kind, loving, caring, gentle, polite, courteous, and his name is-"Allen!" I say, jumping up behind him and pulling on his cheeks a little. "Got'cha!"

Allen turned around and smiled, rubbing his now sore and pinkish cheeks. I take the glove off his right hand, knowing he wouldn't mind of course, slipping my hand in his as I stuffed his glove in his pocket. "Lenalee, that hurt." he whined.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

His smile widened. He pulled me closer and I let him. I used my other hand to curl around his arm. Inwardly I wonder to myself how Allen can wear black in summer when the sun's heat should be cooking him. Wasn't it hot for him? Well, so long as he's comfortable I'm fine with it. "In that case, Lenalee," Allen whispered in my ear, leaning toward my face and I could feel his breath on my face. I smiled at him and he leaned in, kissing my cheek gently before sliding over to my lips. It wasn't long, but it was satisfying to an extent. When he pulled away I wanted his lips back on mine, but I didn't go for another kiss. "I can't resist you."

"Isn't that why you were the one to ask me out first?" I tell him.

He chuckled, nudging his head against mine comfortably. "I suppose."

Allen and I walked around the Rose Festival. He would talk about his jobs or I would say something about my friends or HQ. I tried my best to stay off the topic of my Brother because that was a touchy, or lousy, subject. I know I can't hide this from him forever, but I am insecure about telling him about my relationship for Allen's sake. He'll be mad at me because I am dating him and because I didn't tell him. Things will get worse for Allen, too, if Brother finds out about him. I don't want Komui to kill him, but I don't want to feel guilty about lying to my Brother. This time it was well worth it, but what about after a dozen more times? No... No! Komui CANNOT find out. "So how is your job going at Krory's Castle?" I ask.

Allen snickered, studying a rose stand. He admires them and soon I follow. They were huge and beautiful, so beautiful. Just like Allen. The petals flaked out perfectly, the center wasn't concealed in its bud like a few weeks ago. Each and every rose was in full bloom, blossoming proudly as they sat on display. I was in awe as my fingers brushed the silky petal. I picked one up and brought it to my nose, sniffing its perfume. Splendid. "They smell amazing." I commented.

Allen watched me, I could feel his eyes on me. I never let go of his hand, but I released his arm, taking in the scent of the roses, letting my eyes be fulfilled by their beauty. I was completely drawn in by them that I hadn't noticed Allen was picking a few out, taking them off display. "Excuse me, Miss, pardon me, but can you tell me how much is it for three of these roses?" Allen asked.

The lady at the stand nodded. I didn't pay too much attention to them as they spoke about the price and the roses since I had been content with just smelling and viewing the lovely roses. It was when a white rose popped its way in front of my face that I realized Allen had bought them. I looked at him, but he only smiled at me. "A rose for m'lady." Allen said softly.

I graciously take the white rose, thinking about how much it reminded me of Allen because of his pale skin and white hair. The petals were glistening. I ultimately knew these roses were freshly picked, my guess was this morning. The white rose was grand. It belonged in a palace because of how grand it was. The blossomed flowered was breathtaking. That also reminded me of the first time I met my boyfriend. He had been absolutely breathtaking. During that moment I met him I forgot how to breathe actually. In my eyes Allen had been handsome and unique. When I met him I knew just how much I wanted to be with him. From the first moment I had laid my eyes on this young man I was swept off my feet and fell hard for him. "Why, thank you, Allen." I take the rose from his hand and we walk away. Not before Allen placed another pink rose in my hair by my ear. It was like I was stuck in a romance movie. "About your job at Krory's Castle?" I continue to pursue.

"It's lively. With all the kids there I never have a free moment. Keeps me busy." Allen explained heartily.

"That's good. I remember going to Krory's Castle when I was younger, frankly I still go there sometimes, but I recall the many wonderful toys. It was like Santa's little workshop had transferred to the south in the middle of July."

"It is a kid's dream land."

I nodded in agreement. Krory's Castle was the best toy store anywhere. It was better than Toys-R-Us, Built-A-Bear Workshop, toy shelves at the stores, and even better than arcades, too! I should mention that it's almost as big as the mall in the center of town. It really was the size of a castle. So many floors and so many rooms filled with toys, clothes, arcades, places you can built your own toys, kids care, party rooms, laser tags, and the rest of the whole nine yards. It was amazing! "And your other jobs?" I question.

"Fulfilling. I can't say it's as entertaining as Krory's Castle, though." Allen laughed, setting a red rose in his pocket as he turned his head in my direction. "And you? How are your friends doing? Did you pass school alright? Need any tutoring for next year?"

"Actually, my friends are doing just fine. There's this lady I know, Miranda Lotto, and she's getting married soon. I am helping her with the plans. What's even better is that it's Kanda's older brother, Marie. I've been waiting so long for them to get together and now they're engaged!" I said enthusaistically.

Allen's gaze softened. "That's wonderful, Lenalee."

Yes, it was definitely wonderful. Miranda will finally have someone other than her Grand Father clock to rely on. I am praying Marie can help her nerves and bring her some more confidence. "As for school, I only got one C and that was in math. I'm good at science, go figure, but not math. When math is added to the equation-no pun intended-it's difficult for me. All my other classes were mostly A's and few B's."

I heard Allen whisper something about that being good. He was proud of me because of that. That made me feel better. He was always so nice and so happy, especially when I do something good. You wanna know what is also so great about him? If I get something done with my hair, he notices. If I get new shoes, he compliments them. When I wear fancy or new clothes, he says I look spectacular. When I put on makeup, he says I look even better without it, that my orginal look is perfect without it. So now I have like-by the way, it's a total estimation-almost 30 dollars extra every month. When I put a different perfume on, he says it matches my delicacy. Allen knew all the right things to say. I never want to let him go. Never. "You want to know what sounds good right now, Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"What?"

"Ice cream!"

I laughed at him, gently shoving him. Did I mention how much of a glutton he is when it comes to food? Ice cream does sound like a good idea, that I had to agree with. So we walk up to an ice cream shop that was on this street. "Hey Allen, can you tell me about your friends?" I ask.

"My friends?" Allen repeats, giving me this strange look I've never seen on his face, but when the man at the cashier comes back he turns around to order our ice cream. "One large twisty with sprinkles and M&M's in a waffle bowl please." he pauses, looking at me. "A large strawberry milkshake and a medium banana split with hot fudge also."

The man put in our orders and Allen paid him. We waited off to the side for our ice cream to come and when it did, Allen immediately took his large twisty (chocolate and vanilla mixed together) and started gobbling it down. I rolled my eyes at him as I picked up our milkshake and grabbed my banana split. I don't think I'll be able to eat the whole thing, though. Unlike Allen I don't have a bottomless pit of stomach. I can finish a small, but I hardly eat a whole medium on my own. Plus we got my favorite milkshake! I have to drink some of it. What's a pity is that Allen's favorite milkshake is vanilla, but if you go far in depths to one of the special milkshakes, then his ultimate favorite was a cookies and cream double brownie chocolate mint milkshake. It's a mouthful, too. Speaking of mouthful, Allen's face was stuffed with his ice cream. I laughed as we sat down at a table. He winced, setting his waffle bowl down and gulping his delicious ice cream down as if it were all liquids as he began rubbing his head. "Brain freeze!"

"Oh, Allen, stop eating so fast and you won't have to worry about that!" I scold him, shaking my head at his foolishness. He could be such a child sometimes. "Slow down, alright?"

"Uh, sure." Allen mumbles, taking one massive spoonful at a time. Trust me, those were smaller spoonfuls than last time because firstly, you couldn't see the spoon last time and secondly, he ate it so fast that you couldn't really notice the spoonful. I drank some of the milkshake before I took a bite of my banana split, but after so long, I couldn't stomach much more. By now Allen was sipping down the strawberry goodness as I slowed my eating pace. Allen caught on to what my problem was, so he took his spoon and started eating my snack as well. For the second time I rolled my eyes at him as he offered me a smile. Definitely childish.

When I got home later on that night, I passed the kitchen to see Komui brewing some tea. He smiled at me as I swooned and sighed. I had such a terrific time with Allen today and it was only the beginning of summer vacation. "How did everything go, Lenalee?" Komui asked.

"Rather well in my opinion."

Komui poured me a cup of hot tea. I took a small sip, swooning again as I thought about Allen. I love my secret, I love him, and I know he loves me. Now if only I could get my Brother to come to an understanding about that. I can't have my secret remain that way forever. Komui will find out eventually. "That's great. I'm glad you had fun today, Lenalee." Komui says. If only he really knew how happy Allen makes me. If only he knew what he was saying was for my happiness with Allen, not Miranda's wedding plans. Sure I do simple things with Allen. All I do is talk to him, get ice cream, receive flowers, all those normal things a regular teenage girl should experience with a guy she likes. I just wish Komui would accept Allen when he finds out.

I just didn't realize how fast he would find out about Allen.

* * *

**So this is first fanfiction. Yay! This was basically just the prologue and chapters will get longer, but I hope you like it and please do review. I would like to know what all of you think about this. It would be a big help. All in all, I just hope you enjoy my story.**


	2. Lenalee's Boyfriend

**-| Lenalee's Boyfriend |-**

* * *

I took a deep breath of air as I walked on the front porch, idly and nervously looking around, making absolutely sure Komui was not there at all. I've heard stories about what he does to boys that just come into a certain perimeter of his little Sister. Honestly I don't want to know what he'll do when he finds out I'm dating his Sister. I live on the other side of town so I don't actually ever see this stuff happen. I guess living on the other end of Central City keeps me safer from Komui's wrath. I suppose it wouldn't have been too bad if Komui wasn't a mad scientist. I'm not talking about the angry mad either. I'm talking about crazy, that 'mad'.

The car is gone like Lenalee said it would be. I hope it is safe then. I adjust the strap of my bookbag on my shoulder, bringing it closer to my neck, as I press the doorbell. Now you may be asking why I'm here and that's simple. Lenalee wanted to spend quality time with me for about an hour or less (or more) before her friends stopped by. She mentioned a few names. It was something about talking about Miranda and Marie and their wedding... I think. I just have to get out of here before her friends arrive... I think. I'm not sure if I am to meet her friends this time or not. She talks about them all the time so I want to see them for myself. I just keep thinking about how lucky I am that she forgot about a question she asked the other day, about my friends. How am I supposed to answer that? "Allen!" Lenalee squealed, opening the door.

I smiled. Lenalee was wearing a regular blouse with a red tie, but she was wearing some skinny jeans today. Typically you'd see her in a skirt. Either way she looks as dazzling as ever. "Hey, Lenalee."

Lenalee grabs my arm and yanks me in, slamming the door behind her after searching the street to make sure no one was around. I blinked, trying to figure out why she was jumpy. She looks at me with a skittish smile. I don't bother asking her about it because I think I know what her problem is. She's nervous about me being here. "I don't have to be here if you're worried about Komui finding out." I tell her.

"NO!" Lenalee holds her hands up and runs over to me, placing her hands on my chest. She looks up at me with an adorable face, her eyes pleading me to stay. I nod, trying to hide my own uneasiness. She releases a breath of relief. She really does look cute even when she's being skittish. "I'm surprised you came this early, Allen. It's not even eight."

"I had time to spare before work today."

"What time do you have to be at work?"

"Ten. We got a little over two hours until I have to go."

Lenalee dragged me to her room. I sat on her bed as I gazed around. The walls were a light shade of pink while her carpet was yellowish. Red and orange decorated her blankets and pillow cases. Off to the side I could see about two or three doors. Let's see, three, yeah, three. Then there's a fourth door, but that leads to a small balcony outside. So Lenalee has three closets? Hmm, I guess she likes clothes just as much as she loves her shoes. There's also a desk with perfumes, makeup, a jewelry box, and a big mirror on it. It looks like it's solid oak and that means it was expensive. Sometimes I forget the finacial difference between my family and hers. Oh, the room was huge, too. Like, estimating here, but probably 15 times bigger than mine. Now I'm not trying to say my room is very, very small. What I mean is her room is that of a princess' room in a castle. I'm not sure if I should judge that as the cause of the money her family has or if that's because of Komui's need to fulfill Lenalee's desires or something. There was something she said once about her Brother treating her like a beautiful princess. "Your room is huge, Lenalee." I couldn't help myself from saying that.

"Yeah. Komui's fault. I didn't want it this big, but he insisted on demolishing the walls and reconstructing everything so I can have a big room with a big bathroom." Lenalee said.

I watched her walk over to her mirror desk and pick up a brush. She combed her lovely dark greenish-black locks. It was then I noticed she had her hair down unlike usually. Her hair was a lot longer than I thought it was. When she turned to me I smiled. I could still see the sleep in her eyes. I hope I didn't wake her up. Wait, duh, I didn't. She's the one that called me this morning, asking me to come over if I can. "So what do you want to do? Just talk or play a game." I asked.

Lenalee crawled on her bed, stretching her legs behind me. Just like always she checks my hands to see if I'm wearing my gloves, and because I am, she yanks both of them off. When they're off she sets them aside. I can see the question in her eyes about my jacket. She must know I'm wearing a t-shirt today. I tug my coat off and set it beside me to reveal my red, deformed left arm. While I do that she uses her pillows to prop her body up a little. My hand rubs her arm, but a pout creeps on her face when I pull my left hand away from her. "Allen, I want to hold your hand." she whines.

I offer my right hand, but she gives me a tiny glare. She accepts my left arm, I know that, but I sometimes feel awkward. I don't even touch my best friends with my left hand or let them look at it, but Lenalee isn't a friend. She's more to me than that, it's much more than a friendly feeling I have for her. "Your _other_ hand." Lenalee says, leaning forward and taking a hold of my left arm. At first I stiffen, but relax when Lenalee's gentle hands explore it. I could see fascination in her lavender eyes. "I love you, I love every part of you, including this arm. Why do you always shy away from me?"

I set my leg on the side of her bed, twisting my upper body around so I can look at her. She pulls me forward a little so my thigh is touching her thigh. I bit back a blush. I've had enough time to get used to this closeness and don't blush over every little touch anymore. "Lenalee, it's not you. It's just, well, I'm not used to this. I warned you that I might not be open with my arm so soon... Oh, Lenalee, please don't take it personally. I hardly even show my Uncle this arm. Even since my Father died I haven't been used to anyone liking-"

"_Love_."

I leaned forward, caressing her cheek with my left hand since she was being picky this morning. "_Loving_ my left arm. I'm trying." I kiss her cheek, letting her hands stroke my arm still. "Not many people are keen about it after all. You're one of the very few."

Lenalee seemed to understand. I knew she would. I also knew she would either wait long enough for me to warm up to her with this or she would give me the push to warm up to her about my arm. Either way it doesn't matter. She accepts me and she is only trying to help me not feel insecure about it like I always have. "Well then, let me be one of the very few that can hold this hand without the glove." Lenalee said as she kissed the back of my hand, near the strange cross in my hand. Shivers went down my back, but I don't think that was bad. They were good, they gave me this sensation and I was getting extremely excited. It's this sensation that I love and it's this sensation only Lenalee can give me.

I kicked the shoes off my feet, getting on the bed completely, sitting on my knees as I wrapped my arm around her waist, using my _left_ hand to caress her cheek lovingly. I move one leg on the other side of her body and I'm on top of her, well, above her. I lean in, gently landing my lips on hers. I can feel her body heat radiate off of her, warming me straight to my core. Her hands travel up my body until she hugs me around my neck. Lenalee pulls me down so I'm sitting on top of her lap now. I can feel her lips move, forming a smile as she starts kissing me back. I was getting drunk on her tender lips, my adrenaline pumping even faster than before, and my excitement turning into ecstasy. I had an insatiable yearning for her that kept burning and burning, driving me to the edge. I depthened our kiss to a greater degree, the passion getting stronger. My hands move to her hair, fingers running through the silky strands. Before she closed her eyes I could see, practically feel, the lust in them. I close my own eyes as she moans, arousing my emotions more, and I knew my self-control was slipping. I know my abstinence is stronger than Lenalee's, but I know if we go too far I would stop before we go all the way. I'd hate to lose her touch, but we're not even out of High School yet, so I had to have abstinence, for her sake, and for mine. I honestly don't think we will break up, but just in case, that's anothre reason we can't go all the way. Even if we did we would need protection and I can't supply that right now.

I break our kiss long enough so I can gasp for air. I can hear Lenalee's breathing is irregular, erractic just like the beating of my heart. I don't bother with opening my eyes to look at her because I can tell she still wants to continue without having to look at her lovely face. To let her catch her breath I kiss her arm, quickly moving up until I reach her neck, kissing her beautiful body very gently, but I can still hear her moan. Both of us were far too into our affectionate and passionate actions that neither one of us heard the doorbell or footfalls or even her bedroom door opening. I just lay my smile on her honeyed lips and this time she came back just as passionate as I was. I couldn't hold back a few moans myself. I love the harmony between us and her sounds that I pushed my body on her, getting closer to her. Just as her fingers started running through my hair, I opened my eyes and saw something from the corner of my eye. I didn't pay too much attention to that until I heard a gruff. "A_HEM_!"

My eyes widened and Lenalee's shot open, both of us turned our heads to stare at her friends to our right. It was then all those sounds we missed minutes ago processed through our brains and I pulled away from her, but she was still attached to my left arm like glue, so when I pulled back she came up with me. I was at least glad she was hiding my left arm, but I don't think that helped our situation. There were three boys and one lady, each with a different expression. One of them looked furious and he had long black-purplish hair pulled back into a ponytail. The second one had fiery red hair and an eye patch with curiousness in his glimmering eye. The third man was a little lost and confused and he was very tall with dark skin while the lady was holding her face with panic and sheer horror, her brown hair shaking around her face. She was gawking at us and started flailing her arms around, pulling at her hair and I ultimately knew that was Lenalee's friend Miranda. "I'm so sorry Lenalee! We didn't mean to intrude and-"

"What the hell is going on?" the-pardon my rudeness-girly looking boy seethed angrily.

I could tell he was the one that got our attention. His voice was loud and deep enough to fit the bill. My face was heating up as I realized they saw Lenalee and me kissing fiercely. Not only that, but it wasn't the best way to meet her friends. All I can say is that I know for sure none of them were Komui, but it was still embarrassing. "Who the fuck is _he_?"

"Language, Yuu, language." the redhead said.

"Don't call me that!" the girly man said before turning toward us again. "What the fuck is going on?"

Oh god, my face was so hot, I think it actually matched that guy's red hair. I look at Lenalee to see she's flushed, but frozen. When she was no longer a statue, she gently pushed me away, but neither one of us noticed how close to the edge of the bed we were and I fell on the floor. My embarrassment was doubled! I poked my head up and Lenalee gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry." she whispered before looking at them and fiddling with her fingers.

"Lenalee, what's going on?" the confused man ask.

"N-N-N-Noth-nothing, Marie." Lenalee croaked.

I grabbed my jacket and put it on, putting my shoes on extremely fast so they were really loose, before I stood up. All four of them were peering at us, but that's when it clicked into my mind. She said Marie, he was supposed to be blind. So he didn't look at me because he didn't see. I guess that made me feel a little better... Uh, nevermind-not so much. I gulped nervously, not liking the stares I got from them. It hadn't been an hour yet has it? I think they're early. "U-uh, h-h-hi." I dumbly said, waving weakly with a worried grin.

I tried focusing on Mirandae lady who was rambling on and on about being sorry for intruding and she didn't know, sorry about being early, and how stupid and lousy she was, and you get the point, right? Marie tried calming her down, but it didn't work too well. I picked up my bag that I tossed on the floor when I entered. I sling it over my shoulders, getting more nervous by the second and I found an interest Lenalee's jewelry box suddenly. "I-I should probably leave now." I utter, walkng over to the group so I can get to through the only exit, but Lenalee pounced on me from behind, hugging my stomach. "Len-Lenlee!"

"Don't go! This isn't bad, I mean, it's not Komui so you're fine. Just... don't go yet! Please? Why don't you guys go downstairs to wait for me? I'll be right down and you can all get acquainted." Lenalee begs me.

I was planning on saying no, but one glance at her face made me hesitate. Her chin was digging in my side causing her face to squish a little, making it seem like she was puffing out her cheeks. She was way too cute for her own good. "S-Sure." I stare at everyone else and I have a bad feeling. I hope it's just me. I strut past Lenalee's friends and when I get downstairs I notice there's still more people. Wonderful. Am I meeting all of her friends today? Terrific. Now wasn't the best timing.

I sit on the floor in front of the coffee table. The redhead sat down across from me and the angsty Miranda sat on his left. I bury my hands in my lap and it hit me that I don't have my gloves on. I really hope none of them saw my hand or my arm. Oh god, I really, really hope not. The scary, mean looking boy sat on my right, at the end of the coffee table that just barely reached a foot off the ground. Around us were a few more people, all staring at me curiously, but they sat on the furniture. I didn't expect these three to sit near me. I think what's really bad is that I can't piece together the faces and personalities with the names because Lenalee has been telling me about her friends for so long now. I must be really unsettled. "Who's the kid?"

"We don't know." the redhead stated.

"What's he doing here?"

"Obviously trying to have some special fun."

I stared at the redhead, flabbergasted. My jaw hung open and he snickered. "NO! We were just kissing! We weren't going to do anything bad, we were just-"

"Save your breath." the mean guy growled, glaring at me.

"Kissing? Kissing who?" I glance at the sandy-haired man who said that, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Will you guys leave him alone! If any of you start acting like my Brother _I'll _hurt you." Lenalee said, walking as she put her second pigtail up.

She sat beside me, offering me a smile. My smile remains weak and pitiful, my eyes staying mostly on the table. She rubs my shoulder, setting my gloves on the table in front of me. I snatch them quickly and put them on, mumbling a thank you. She sighs, looking at her friends as I watch the clock on the wall. I won't be staying here for the whole two hours after all. "Guys, this is my friend-"

"Real close friend you got there." the redhead interrupted.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "This is my boyfriend, Allen."

"Boyfriend? Lenalee! Do you have any idea what's going to happen when Komui gets wind of this?" the sandy-haired man scream, making me wince. "Actually, does _he _know what's going to happen to him after Komui hears about this?"

"I'm aware." I told him.

He stared at me curiously, they all did. Especially this redhead. What were their names again? Uhhhh, damn, well, I think she mentioned a kid with an eye patch called Lavi. The nervous woman should be Miranda, I'm positive she is, hence the reason why I've been calling her Miranda. She is the only other girl here anyway. That leaves the gray-haired man who's sketching in a book with pencils. That has to be Froi Tiedoll. Yeah, has to be. There's a workshop downtown that he owns. "So you know you'll die when Komui finds out?" the possibly Lavi asked.

I sat up straighter. Where are my manners? If my Uncle was here he'd be lecturing me about this. So, thank you for not being here, Uncle. "I'm not going to really die am I? Not literally." I said, earning a few sorry gazes and Lenalee glared at them.

"No! For one Komui is not going to hear about this from any of you and second, I am here to make sure that doesn't happen." she groaned, probably trying to figure out how to take this in suddenly. I know how much she didn't want to tell anyone yet. "Look, I really, really like Allen. And I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting to know all of you and I'm positive you'll all get along great."

"Tch, why do you like this brat? There's nothing to him." the mean one said.

"Kanda!" Lenalee yelled, whacking his head. "Allen is not a brat. He's mature and kind. Plus he has a job, or two-wait how many jobs do you have?" She looked at me and I raised four fingers. "Four!"

"Well, it was five. A little misconception got me fired from my fifth job. I used to have two, but since it's summer I have my summer jobs that I have to work for to save money. My school is not cheap. Without my scholarship paying my entire tuition for my way in the academy and the needed supplies I have to work a lot. My family can only afford half of what's left, or I should say that's as much as my Uncle is willing to pay for me, and I have to make enough money to pay the other half as well as the gas money for my Uncle's car to get me to and from work." I sighed, rubbing my head and thinking about how badly I'm describing this. "There are a few other reasons why I work, but I don't want to waste all your time with the details."

"I thought you said you didn't have a scholarship?" Lenalee asked.

"Uh, if you factor everything in it's not much of a scholarship. Well, not for my Academy. Lenalee it's very different from Heart Quest Institute and more expensive. It's prestigous and strict. You can get in severe trouble if you're late even by a second. Then you have to include the-uh, just forget it. It's too complicated to explain right now."

Lenalee blinked, giving me her perplexed face and I know she is going to ask me to go on. So I rummage through my bag and pull out the pamplet and regulation book for my school. I had to get it last night for next year and forgot to take it out of my bag. I showed her the pamplet and got a few more curious cats looking at it. "You go to Ark Academy?" Kanda snorted. "That explains a lot about you right there."

"That also means you live in on the other side of the city. Where all the fancy jackasses live. Edo District, right?" the possibly Lavi said.

"That's a little rude, Lavi." So I was right! "I've been to Edo District and it's basically the same as Central District." Lenalee told him.

"It's more expensive, high-class, richer folk lives there, very fancy, and man do those jackasses have their noses high in the air." Lavi retorted.

"Not everyone! And not everyone there is rich. Lenalee and her Brother have a lot more money than my family! The only family that is actually rich over the is the Noah Family and they run my Academy, and before you start badmouthing them I should warn you I know them all very well. As far as I see it nearly everyone in Central City is middle class." I yell, narrowing my eyes, daring Lavi to say another word about it. "Edo District is no different from Central. The only difference is that we don't go to the same schools. That's how the city was divided for our schools. It's just a borderline that separates which kids go where. Ark Academy is just a private school and because it is so expensive a lot of kids go to our public school or just go over to Heart Quest Institue if their family wants to send them to a private school."

Lavi shrugged. I don't think he even listened to me. I rubbed my temples and Lenalee whistled, gathering my attention. I set my hand on the table, leaning over so I could see the brochure pamplet with her. I see she found the price for enrollment. Although, I think her gaze was set on the lunch bills. There's a reason why it's called a private school. Boy do they have good food, but Lenalee has said something about her school's chef named Jerry. I think he lives around here, too. He's supposed to be amazing. I wish I could try his food. "I see your finacial predictament." Lenalee said.

I laughed nervously. My half that I pay and raise for school is a little more than my Uncle's. I thought it was reasonable, too. See, I have a very large appetite, so I pay the regular half and a bunch more for lunch to satisfy my hunger. Stupid stomach. "If I'm lucky I can get a bigger scholarship this year, but it's mainly my fault. I begged Uncle to let me attend Ark Academy. Both my Father and he went there when they were my age, so I always wanted to go there. Right now I'm saving up money for college, too. That's another reason why I have so many jobs."

"It seems you're very serious about your education." the sandy-haired man said.

"I am Mr...?"

"Reever Wenham."

"Right, Reever." I smiled, looking at Lenalee as she handed me the brochure. "It's hard to manage everything, but I make sure to get jobs I can have some fun with and that have reasonable salaries. The schedule is tight, but I'm fine with it. I think it suits me fine anyway. I'm a very active person so this is a good way to get rid of my extra energy, but since I met Lenalee a lot of tension in my life has been gone. I just wish I could spend a little more time with her, but trying to keep our relationship a secret from you guys and her Brother was not exactly easy."

"I don't see why you never told us, Lena-lady!" Lavi wailed, frowning.

"Because it was nice to have the secret! We actually have freedom and though I wanted you all to meet Allen, I knew we may not get as much time alone anymore." Lenalee said, hugging my arm and smiling at me. I squeezed her hand. "Besides, I was thinking about having Allen meet you guys, but it seems you ruined that nice, peaceful meeting I was going to have."

Lenalee gazed at them one by one, then introduced me to them. I had my guesses right, but I forgot about Kanda's other brother Daisya. He was still tired apparently. Because of that he didn't say much this morning and I hadn't noticed him laying on the couch. I think Reever likes me. I actually wished he had been Lenalee's older brother. I like him a lot and he's easy to get along with. I wasn't getting along great with Kanda at all. He would only glare at me or say tch and look away. He hated me! Lavi wasn't bad. He's very energetic and easygoing, but he can interrupt a lot. "I still think you could have at least told _me _about Allen!" Lavi complained.

"I'd tell Miranda first over any of you!" Lenalee shouted.

"Really?" Miranda asked.

"Of course."

"Why her?" Lavi asked, irritated.

"It's only natural, Lavi. Lenalee and Miranda are both girls and close friends. It's logical to think Lenalee would talk to Miranda about a subject like this. It comforts girls knowing another girl knows about who they like and who they're dating, especially in our situation, because it gives them a sense of privacy and someone to understand them at the same time. Plus, if my knowledge is correct, Miranda went through a similar experience with her fiance so she could compliment Lenalee on her decisions and feelings, reasons such as that. That or turn down Lenalee's appealing and attraction toward me." I said.

Lavi looked at me with a flat expression. Did I say something wrong? He looks mad and I think I'm the cause. I didn't really support his complaint and instead supported Lenalee. So that puts him down, but Lenalee would have the right to tell Miranda over him, and I'm just speaking my mind. He'll just have to suffer. "Miranda should have put you down because you were trying to have a sexual course with Lenalee in her room." Lavi said snidely.

"I-I-I wa-was n-not! I-I ca-can guar-guaran-t-teed yo-you Lenalee's vir-virginity will rema-ma-ain intact!" I stammered, reddening no doubt. Taking a deep breath, I continue. "I have complete self-control and absolute abstinence. I can truthfully say I am not a pervert and that I am not with Lenalee because I want to try something _new _or have _fun_. I loathe men who just use women to receive their pleasure. Not to mention I'm only 15 and Lenalee's 16. If my Father had known he'd be disappointed in me and that's the last thing I want!"

"You need to work on keeping things short and simple." Lavi said.

"Will you shut up, Lavi! He'd have to say that and more just to appease Komui. Using that on you will be good practice because sooner or later my Brother is going to find out. To be honest it would be better to tell Komui about Allen rather than have him find out himself. Especially when he hears how long we've been dating." Lenalee said sharply.

"We're telling Komui?" I asked unsurely, eyeing her strangely.

Lenalee rubs her chin, then glances at me. I hope she doesn't leave this decision up to me. If she does then I don't know what I'll do. I mean, I haven't even told my Uncle I'm dating her. I mean it, too. I haven't told him that I'm dating anyone yet. The only person I've told is Tyki. He's probably my closest friend and he sometimes gives me advice. It's rare, but I do go to him for it. He's into flirting with girls, but Tyki doesn't date. He knows how to make girls happy. There's another man I know who knows how to do that, but it always leads to stripping her down in the end. I don't particularly like him and prefer to stay as far away as possible from him, his debts too, and he's the last person I'd ever go to for advice. "Well, Allen, do _you_ think you're ready to tell him?" Lenalee questioned.

Shit. I knew she would do that. Should I say no? I'm going to have to talk to Tyki tonight. Definitely, absolutely. "I don't know. I'll have to think about that and let you know tomorrow, Lenalee. I mean, I didn't want to keep our relationship a secret, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to run from some crazy experiment." I covered my mouth after I said that, mentally pounding my head. "I'm sorry, I did-"

"I understand. Trust me Allen, you don't have to explain it to me." Lenalee said, smiling at me and stroking my back.

"Yeah! Lenalee is probably happy enough she found a guy that had enough balls or enough stupidity to date her despite knowing what could happen to them becuase of Komui and his hysterical and frightening sister complex." Daisya remarked.

I just know he's referring to me as the latter, that I have enough stupidity to date her. I'm aware of the risks and I was willing to take them, but I don't think it's courage or stupidity that I'm dating her. It's Lenalee herself. She's one thing I don't want to slip by in my life, even if this turns out to be a stupid fling, but I don't think it will. "Well, I should be heading out now. I'll call you tonight, Lenalee. It was nice to meeting everyone." I said, standing up and putting my bookbag over my shoulder again. I looked at Miranda and offered her my hand. I could tell she was uncertain about taking it, confused, but she did. I gently shook it and smiled. "I also wanted to congradulate you, Ms. Lotto. Lenalee told be about your engagement and I wish you the best of luck and pure happiness. I hope to see you again."

"Th-Thank you, Allen." Miranda uttered.

"You're welcome."

Lenalee was beaming at me, following me as I went to the exit. When I got to the door I turned around, checking the hall to make sure she was the only one here. She hugs me, pressing her body up against me and I push her bangs back, dragging my hand down her cheek before leaning down and kissing her. Through the kiss I said, "I'm sorry the secret slipped."

Lenalee pulled back to look at me. "It's alright. We were both reckless."

I pulled her back in for one last kiss before leaving her arms. I didn't want to leave, but I have work. I'm just glad I did get some spare time this morning. "I like your friends." I whispered, but from the other room Lavi yelled, "I heard that!". Lenalee waved her hand at the room dismissively, but beckoned me closer. "What?"

"I mean it when I say this, Allen: We don't have to tell Komui yet."

I sighed, nodding, but now I feel partially guilty as I left her house. Through the entire day I couldn't get it off my mind. To tell or not to tell Komui? Risk meeting him or live another day? It was frustrating. What should I do? But then I should have expected this was not going to be simple.

I just didn't know how bad our meeting would be then.


	3. Our Dilemma

**-| My Dilemma |-**

* * *

Two days have passed since a few of my friends found out about Allen being my boyfriend. It's been a little hectic, but nothing out of the ordinary. The havoc hasn't been worse than the average daily dose, but it's rather a change in topic and situations. First off, when Allen left my house two days ago Daisya immediately said he was boring. How is Allen boring? He always has a story to tell, he's never stuck doing something for too long, and there's never a boring moment with him because he is almost always doing something! The eldest of my friends said it was too early to tell if he was a good boyfriend. Those people had been Tiedoll, Marie, and Reever. I nearly yelled at each of them for that. Good? Allen is not even relatively close to being anywhere near bad. He treats me good, he has no abusive traits which I will have to use against Komui when he finds out, and Allen is always complimenting me. Always. Reever said he liked the Allen, but wasn't sure if he was good for me. Do I have to write a detailed report about everything Allen does for me? I just want to scream at Reever for that, but I need to calm down. I bet the three men think he's a delinquent because of his scar and hair or believed Allen was mixed up in some sort of gang activity.

Kanda... Oh, Kanda! I understand he's a badass bastard, but what was his problem? He blew up over the situation. He called Allen a moyashi that I later found out it meant beansprout. Okay, fine, whatever! That's perfectly fine with me. So what if he is a smidgen shorter than me? By what? Three inches at best? I have no problem with that, but he said Allen was horrible. He terrorized my boyfriend and he wasn't there to defend himself. He called him a bunch of names that didn't mix with Allen and made assumptions about him trying to strip me down to do it. It? IT! Please, Allen wouldn't kiss me until two weeks ago and I made the first move. I kissed him first. He was too nervous to and said he didn't want to move so fast months before that. We've been dating for almost half a year now and it took him until two weeks ago to kiss me for the first time. There is no way he would talk me into doing something dirty and scandalous, and it's not because he's afraid of my Brother either. Kanda also spouted something about Allen being a fling and a coward, that the first time Komui tried to slaughter him Allen will be back at Edo District to never see me again. He also mention a whole lot more than that, but I'm going to stray away from his speech.

Lavi said he wanted to know a little more about him. He mentioned some sly remark about Allen must be and I quote, "Allen must be one hell of damn kisser to make you moan and writhe with pleasure like that! I've never seen you melt away and become so submissive to anything before let alone a guy!". I was quite embarrassed at that. I didn't moan loudly, did I? It was just a kiss and he made it seem like we went past that. Good thing it hadn't been Komui, but then Lavi does like to exaggerate a lot. Either way Lavi had found Allen interesting and wants to know him better if only to mock him. Just like Kanda, Lavi isn't typically civil, but he's not as heartless as the Japanese guy I call a friend.

I went to ask Miranda after Lavi what she thought about him, but Komui came back from shopping for groceries. He can be a little active in the morning since he has a cheery personality and as long as he isn't working he normally doesn't care what he does, that's why he goes shopping for our groceries in the morning. It's not hectic or swarming with people then. The sooner you go the more of a chance you will get what you're looking for, too. If he misses the morning then he shops at night. So anyway, I never got Miranda's opinion about him, but I really want to know what she thinks and it's bothering me. Because of Komui I can't talk to her over the phone about it and while he's in the house? Like hell! So I called Miranda up and asked her to join me at a frozen yogurt shop in the center of the city. Miranda came over to my house to pick me up, but the drive there was very quiet. There's a good reason for that. I was texting Allen. He had a break and decided to text me before he went back to selling toys at Krory's Castle to some children. I never did bother asking what were his other jobs. I did just find out about him having four jobs. He shouldn't work that much. Now I'm scared he's going to over exert himself this summer or we won't spend enough time together. I do see him more than I did during the school days, but I'm still nervous about it.

My phone vibrated and ringtone sounded through the quiet vehicle. I smile, flipping it open and reading the message. Three big words popped out at her: **I love you**. Those were the three words to start off all of our text communication or phone calls. He always said that. Everytime he sees me he says those three little words that mean so much to me. I texted him back saying I loved him and that's what got us where we are now. I was currently reading a message that said we could see each other tonight. I texted back: **When**, leaving out the question mark cause I didn't need it if I didn't string sentences together.

I stared at my phone, excited. I really did want to see him. Hopefully, if possible, one on one, but I don't think that is going to happen. My cell phone rang again and it was a text message from Komui. Guess what? He shattered my hopes on that. It said: **We r having din din w/ Froi fam 2 nite. Goin at 6 til late. MISS U SIS! TTT TTT**. So there goes my plans with Allen.

My phone goes off again and when I open it I see Allen's answer to my question. Simply, this was how the rest of the conversation went.

Allen's text: **After 6 I'm free all night.**

Me: **Can't now. Brother made dinner plans with friends.**

You may be asking why I use complete word sentence structure with Allen. That's simple. He doesn't text talk. He said he tried learning and got confused. OMG, LOL, BTW, BRB are the only things he can comprehend outside simple one letter words like r and u and k. So I got readjusted to full words so I could talk to him. Something tells me Allen wasn't trying hard enough, but fine with me. It makes him different and no matter what I will always be able to tell if he texted me if I did not check the number. I will have to put a ringtone on his number for when he calls or texts though.

Allen replies: **... Can I come with then?**

My jaw practically hit my lap when I read that. I've told him Komui flips out when he even meets just a regular friend who is not a female.

Me: **Are you sure? Komui will torture you!**

I can almost hear Allen gulp.

**I know. I want to meet him. I want to tell him about us.**

You have no idea how happy that made me, but how badly it scared me as well. My man was brave enough to face the wrath of Komui! I hesitantly respond to that.

**Ok. You sure?**

**Yes**

**Hang on**

I glance out the window to see Miranda and I are only a few blocks away from the yogurt shop. Maybe we can figure this out before we get there. Now I definitely have to talk to Miranda.

Me: **can I bring a friend? Love ya Komui!**

Komui: **who?**

Me: **new friend. wants 2 me u**

Komui: **Lady or fiend**

Allen: **Well?**

Me to Allen: **Asking Komui now**

Me to Komui: **Boy**

Komui: **NO!**

Allen: **Okay**

Me to Komui: **Please! He WANTS 2 meet YOU!**

Komui: **fine**

Me: **Thanks! I LOVE YOU KOMUI!**

Me to Allen: **Yes. Call you later. Have to go now.**

Allen replied one more saying ok and he loves me, adding he'll see me later. When I finally put my phone away Miranda and I are driving into Sachiko's Yogurt stop. Both of us get out and quickly get our snack. The place was a nice green color all over. Light green there and dark green here, a few whites and black. The details are important. Not right now. I had to talk to Miranda about Allen now! I've been wanting to talk to someone about my boy stuff for a long time and I usually go to Miranda for girl talks or Lavi, but he does a poor job as the girl friend. No matter how into act he can get he's useless because he isn't girly enough and he's not into guys so it's hard to talk to guy about a guy I like when he won't share the same points another girl would even if she did or didn't like the guy because it's a girl thing, just like it's a guy thing with the girls-vise versa, you know? So since Lavi can't share the same viewpoints it doesn't matter. So it's Miranda.

I take one bit out of my yellow frozen snack before blurting out the question I've been burning to ask. "What do you think about Allen?" And I shout it instead of approaching the topic calmly.

Miranda shyly looks at me, blushing as she (probably) recalled the day she found out. The spoon hands out of her mouth and she swallows her yogurt, worry lighting up her eyes. She tries to leave the subject by continuing her snacking on the frozen delight, but that would only end up as stalling. I'm not dropping this subject. "Go ahead, Miranda. You can tell me." I coax sweetly.

Miranda holds the cup, staring at it, but sometimes glancing up at me nervously. "I-I don't think I'm the best person to ask about this, Lenalee. I really don't." Miranda whispered.

"You say that about everything."

"Because it's true! I can't do anything right!" Miranda yelled, holding the sides of her head.

"Yes you can!" I shout back, placing my hands on her arms. I'm making her really nervous. I can't feel guilty about it, though, because everything makes her nervous. "Just tell me what you think of him. That's all I'm asking. I'd like your advice and comments, that's all. I won't get mad, I promise."

Miranda lets her hands fall, resting on the table. I offer a smile to help her nerves. I take one more bite of my yogurt, listening closely. "I think... I think Allen is nice. He has manners and he's polite... I don't think he'll get you in any trouble... Very decent... but his tattoo and white hair, Lenalee..." Miranda trailed off from there.

I nodded slowly, taking a few more bites out of my frozen yogurt cup to keep her calm and cool. I can keep my anger under control around Miranda because I know how hesitant Miranda is to express her opinions and feelings. "The mark on his face is a scar and his hair is naturally white from stress and trauma. He said it happened after his Father died." I told her.

"Oh... Then from the looks of it everything about him seems good right now, but I don't know much about him... If I were your guardian I would want to know more about him before I would... give my approval of him..." Miranda said cautiously, eyes darting from the window, the booths, me, her snack, then repeating in that order.

"Miranda, Allen wants to meet Komui." I said.

Miranda's gapes at me. Her jaw dropped and her eyes looked like they would pop right out. I guess Sachiko heard, too, because she zoomed over to our table and slammed her hands on it, staring me straihgt in the eyes. "Who wants to meet your Brother, Lenalee?" she demanded.

"My boyfriend."

Sachiko plops in the seat beside Miranda. Just like Miranda her jaw hung open, eyes wide and ready to pop out, disbelief and shock written on her face. "No way."

"He does know Komui will kill him, right Lenalee?" Miranda all but screamed.

I nodded weakly. I did warn him over the phone, but he says he wants to meet Komui. I don't say this out loud because I don't want to get a worse reaction that I'm getting right now from these two. After a few minutes I finished my yogurt nervously, cursing under my breath about needing more to bite down my nerves, but I don't want to waste my money. "Who are you dating, Lenalee? Like, I've known you had a boyfriend, but who is he?" Sachiko asked.

"Allen Walker."

Sachiko's eyes lit up, a smile on her face. She chimed some happy tune of realization as she eyed me with some envy and happiness. "Allen Walker? Really? You are so lucky! I'm totally jealous of you, Lenalee!" Sachiko exclaimed.

"You know him?" Miranda and I asked.

"Uh-huh. He goes to my school after all. All you got to do is say Allen Walker and I can understand why he wants to meet Komui." Sachiko said, smiling.

"I didn't know you went to Ark Academy." I mumbled.

Sachiko nodded. "Yeah, but after this summer I'm going on my senior year."

"So Allen is a good boy?" Miranda asked quietly.

Sachiko laughed, but not one of mockery. Now I got someone who can back me up with my boyfriend. "Allen Walker is _the _guy to get as a boyfriend. Al the girls at Ark Academy love him. He's cute, a total sweetheart, polite, understanding, talented, athletic, smart, and he has jobs. The only thing bad about him is how fast he can clean out your kitchen."

"That's true." I whispered.

"But there can be some flaws with him. I didn't know him too well, but I know he keeps a lot of things bottled up. When something is bothering him he doesn't talk about it and pretends everyhting is fine. You might want to look out for that, Lenalee. Sometimes he can be dense about things, too. Knowing him he's the one to move slowly in a relationship in fear of moving too fast if he doesn't. That would normally make the girl feel bad and end a relationship. Ummm, what else have I noticed in school?" Sachiko hummed, tapping her pen agianst her head. "I can't think of any right now, but this is Allen Walker, Lenalee. If you ever need to talk to me about him let me know. Just call me anytime and we can go on about him. Of course I'll still be jealous."

Sachiko wrote her number down on one piece of paper from her notepad she carries around. This yogurt place was a restraunt, but it's known for it yogurt. So, Sachiko is a waitress, she makes the food, and helps with everything else because her parents own it. Isn't that cool? Although, I forgot to ask her what her first name was. She's Japanese so I call her Sachiko out of respect. Just like with Kanda. "Thanks Sachiko!"

When Sachiko went back to work I stared at Miranda. She was smiling. I think Sachiko has helped me win her trust for Allen. Yay! Thank you for friends! See? This is why girls need other girls to talk about their guy friends and their boyfriends _and_ their crushes about. I don't know why most guys don't get that until they grow up. At least that's how it comes across with me, but who knows? The boys may being pretending to not know why. "So Miranda?"

"I guess Allen is alright. So when is Allen meeting Komui?"

"Tonight. We are going to be having dinner with Tiedoll and his sons. Are you going to be there?"

"I do live with them right now, remember?" Miranda squeaked.

Oh, I forgot. Miranda had to leave her apartment so she could be with Marie. They were trying to find a bigger house for the both of them, but it might be hard to do that in the summer. A lot of people move around. Then again, I know someone who can help. "So will you take me to pick Allen up?" I asked.

"Sure."

* * *

_When I got off of work I hurried over to the Noah mansion. Like always Road opens the door, hugs me to death, says something, and then complains when she finds out I'm not here to talk to her today or to stick around. I dash up to Tyki's room and knock on his door. By now he should be getting ready to go play poker. "What?"_

_I smile lightly as the door swings open. Tyki looked like he was about to punch me, but then he noticed it was me. I think he was expecting Road, Sheryl, or the twins. He smiled a little, or smirked. "You here for poker, boy?" he asked._

_"Not this time. Sorry." I mumble, looking around to make sure no one was nearby. I lean in and whisper, "It's about _her_. I need your help." And smile sheepishly._

_Tyki nodded in understanding, opening the door wide for me to enter. I do just that and sit at the small table he has set up for when he plays poker at home. He sits across from me, leaning forward intently. "It's been two weeks since we last talked about her."_

_"Yeah, but this one is a completely different. Well, sort of related to the kissing." I tell him, inhaling a little nervously as I start t tell him everything that happened this morning. He smirks because of how I almost lost my restraint with Lenalee. I can't believe I told him about that part. I didn't have to mention my thoughts about feeling an urge to go deeper, then doubting my abstinence. "And now she asked about meeting her Brother. It bothers her that I don't want to, but it bothers her mainly because I'm scared to meet him. I mean I want to, but..."_

_Tyki looked at me confused. I can understand his unspoken point, because I would normally be the first to say I want to meet the parents or guardians, but... "Well, you see, have you ever heard of Komui Lee?" I asked._

_Tyki started choking on his cigarette and gawked at me. "You wouldn't!"_

_"I am."_

_Tyki furrowed his brows together, frustrated, humming, as he put his cigarette out and sat back. "Well... if you're dating Lenalee Lee, knowing what Komui can and will do to you, then you must really care about her."_

_"I do, I really, really do."_

_Tyki groaned, rubbing his face as he mentioned having to pick me off the sidewalk. "It might be best to tell him rather than having him find out by accident, Allen. Just stick close to Lenalee. If you're tempted to run forget it. He can't hurt you if you're close to his sister because he'd be afraid to have her lecture and demote him or hurting her in the process of trying to kill you. Tell him."_

_"That's what I thought, but I wanted a second opinion on that."_

_"One more thing, boy." Tyki added. "Don't ever lose your self-control with that girl if you want to see your next birthday. If she loses her 'innocence', then I don't doubt he will literally kill you rather than hurt you."_

_"Gee... thanks."_

* * *

I sighed. I was very nervous about this. I readjusted my gloves again, pulling my collar away from my neck, as I waited for Lenalee to pick me up. I sat on a bench outside Krory's Castle. I didn't go home because I thought average clothing would be fine, and since I have to wear a uniform at Krory's Castle, I thought it would be fine to wear these knowing they wouldn't get dirty. I had a long sleeve shirt on today, though. Just in case it gets cold at night I have my jacket, but I don't think I'll need it. "I hope Tyki is right about this." I whisper.

A car stops in front of me and I look up. Lenalee rolls down her window in the passenger seat, waving to me. I stand up, taking my shoulder bag that I always carry around due to school and work. I lean down a little to see who is driving and release a breath of relief to know it wasn't Komui or Kanda. "Hello Miranda. I'm sorry to have bothered you to come out here and get me." I tell her.

"N-no bother a-at all." Miranda stutters.

I nod, offering her a smile as I get in the backseat. I could tell Lenalee wanted to join me back here, but she doesn't. I know I've been callling and texting her these last two days, but it bothers her that I'm so busy that I can't spend as much time with her as I should be. That's okay. I'm talking to each of my bosses and working out new schedules with them. None of them seemed to be upset about it. I won't be working as much soon, but I'll still be getting as much as I've earned because I got two promotions for two of my yearly jobs. Wonderful! "Hey Lenalee," I whisper, leaning forward so I could whisper in her ear. "I got my schedule for the next week for work. Laer on we can talk about it and figure out when we're going to meet. I'll give you the extra sheet before I leave today."

"That's great." Lenalee said.

I smile, knowing that made her happy. Once Komui finds out we can spend mor etime together, but I'm not sure if we'll be allowed to be alone. God I'm so nervous. When we arrive in the house I notice that it looks pretty old and needed to be painted on the outside. It was on the far side of town, on the edge, or the suburb, so there's a whole lot of space and a beautiful lake. The house looked cozy despite it's age. There was a porch in the front and a patio in the back, but it's not on the gorund. You have to walk up stairs to get to that, but that's where everybody is right now. Interesting.

I shakily get out and Lenalee looks at me. "We can just say you're a friend." Lenalee mumrured.

"No. I want to do this. I mean that, Lenalee." I tell her softly, squeezing her hand gently.

Lenalee nodded, but shied away from my touch. She starts walking to the stairs and I follow with Miranda beside me. She keeps glancing at me, but when I look at her she appears startled and says sorry over and over. I keep telling her everything is okay, but she finally gave up and ran up the stairs. I flinch at her high pitch, but still smile. I glance at Lenalee, but she looks away, causing me to frown. I don't think she wants me to tell Komui. This is going to make it harder. "LENALEEEEEE! YOU'RE LAAATTEEEEEEE! WHHHHYYY?"

When we get to the top of the stairs a man with purple hair crashes into Lenalee and puts her in a death hug. Lenalee looked irritated and flushed when she caught my staring. I look away for a minute, but glance back. It was a little cute, but I think I'm going to get over that real soon. What bothers me is his wailing and crying. It hurts the ears, but when he looks up and sees me, an evil grin appears and his glasses glint. I gulp nervously as he steps in front of me suddenly. One more step back and I'll tumble down the stairs. "Are _you _the fiend my precious Lenalee is being tainted by?" he seethes. I could almost see the snake tongue coming out of his mouth and the cat ears popping on his head. He sounds like both a cat and snake with how venomous he appears and the hissing. Sheesh, not a pretty mix.

"U-uh, fiend?" I utter, confused. "Don't you mean friend?"

"No." Everyone around me said in unison, staring at me with shock, anger, or concern.

I gulp again as Komui gets in my face, making me leaned back. I can only go back so far before I fall down the stairs. I'm worried that might happen. "I take it you're, Komui." I say dumbly, leaning forward again and plastering a smile on my face, holding out my hand. He blinks, moving back a little with a raised eyebrow. I don't think a lot of people do that when he tries to... scare them. "I'm Allen. It's nice to finally meet Lenalee's Brother."

Komui gazes at my hand suspiciously, but eventually takes it, shaking it, but his grip is so tight I think my hand will break. Yet the shake was simple and normal unless you can hear the crunching of my digits. "I'm Komui Lee, Lenalee's-"

"Crazy."

"Malicious."

"Insane."

"Lethal."

"Deadly."

"Annoying."

"WONDERFUL! Brother." Komui finished, glaring at everyone behind him who started listing his evil traits. "I'm only looking out for my baby sister who happens to be friends with a delinquent... Three now." Komui said, eyeing me.

"Allen is NOT a delinquent, Komui!" Lenalee shouted.

"He looks-"

"Stop stereotyping Allen! He's the perfect gentleman!"

Komui let go of my hand, turning to face Lenalee as if to protest. I sigh in relief, but also out of slight sadness of being stereotyped by everyone Lenalee knows. "But Lenalee, his hair! The tattoo-"

"It's a scar." I tell him.

He looks back at me and adjusts his glasses, curious. "How do you get something to look like that to be a scar?"

"That's personal." I reply, gazing at the lake. "As for my hair, it's naturally white. It changed colors after my Father died when I was a child. The doctors said it was from trauma and stress."

Komui looked at me for a while, but then nodded. "You're Allen Walker, aren't you?"

I stared at him, shocked that he knew. Did I meet him before? Komui doesn't look familiar. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"Nevermind that! Come, come, I'm sure you'll fit in here perfectly!" Komui said, waving his hand around, dismissing the subject.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisya asked.

"He's calling all of us freaks, fiends, and delinquents." Kanda told him angrily.

I strain my eyes to keep them from glaring at Kanda, but Lenalee gathered my attention by sitting down on the bench that outlines the railings on the patio. I sit down beside her and immediately get a bad feeling. I look up to see Komui glaring at me. I was planning on leaning over to whisper something to her, but that doesn't look like a good idea. "How are we going to tell him?" I ask Lenalee.

"It can wait." she muttered, causing me to look at her.

"Lenalee, we need to tell Komui now."

"Tell me what?" Komui asked cheerily, but I know there is malice in that smile. He sits down in a chair directly in front of us, watching us, staring me down, and I fidget. "Come on. You can tell me _anything_!"

"Well..." I sit up a little straighter, looking at him directly as I mentally coaxed myself into this. "I am-"

"Hello everybody! Lavi's here! You day just got better!" Lavi shouted as he ran up the stairs.

So close. Lavi stares at me and grins, but when he sees Komui it twitches. He mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and 'You're dead'. However I am not aggravated by this, but mad that Lenalee is appearing relieved Lavi came up and stopped me midway. Lavi is kicked away from the stares by an old man that isn't even half his height. Lavi starts saying something about a panda and old, earning him another kick on the head. The man looks as me and nods. "Allen."

"Hello, Bookman."

"I'm surprised to see you here." he tells me.

"You know Gramps?" Lavi asked, rubbing his head as he stood up.

"Yeah, I work at the library for him. I didn't know you two were related." I mused.

Lavi's jaw drops. I can't tell if he's either shocked or upset or what. He looks at me, then at Bookman, and back at me. Repeat this a thousand times quickly. "What? How come I've never seen you?"

"because he actually works whereas you sleep in the back the whole time he's on shift." Bookman grumbles as he too sat down.

"Bookman, I think understand why you said you didn't want to talk about your grandson now."

"WHAT?" Lavi shouted.

"I knew you would understand." Bookman shook his head, looking up at Lavi, then shook his head again. "I don't know where I went wrong raising the brat."

"I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW!"

"Anyways, what were you telling me?" Komui asked a little too happily.

I fidget again and Lavi raises his eyebrow. It doesn't suit him because he has that eye patch on. I wonder why... I can't think about that. I need to stay on track. Stay focus. Lavi seemed intrigued as I went to say something and each time he made this face full of dread, swinging his arms around and shaking his head, mouthing 'NO, DON'T DO IT!'. He kept distracting me and very time Lenalee gets happier and happier. I'm starting to get pissed off. Bookman looks at me questionably because of the scene Lavi was making. After Lavi finally stopped, I tried to say it again, but this time I got interrupted by Miranda because she was carrying a tray of hot dogs and hamburgers, but she slipped and everything fell on the porch, in the yard, and one hamburger landed on my head and another on my face. It was hot, too. I immediately jumped up and rubbed my the burning part of my skin and the grease makes my face feel slimy while my glove gets stained. Then the mess in my hair. "I'M SO SORRY, ALLEN! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I knew I shouldn't have touched it! I can't do anything right! I am so, so, so sorry! I'm so stupid, such a fool. What was I thinking? I am useless!"

I held my hands up nervously, panicking. "No, Miranda, it's fine! Really, it is! Is was an accident. You didn't mean to do it, right?" I say softly, but it was hard to when she was rambling and screaming anxiously. She stops her wailing, stammering a yes. "See? It's alright. I'm not mad. I promise."

"Y-y-you're n-not?" Miranda asked.

"No." I whisper, kneeling down beside her, smiling, and placing my hand on her shoulder. "Here, let me help you." And I help pick up the wasted food. Miranda sniffles from time to time, often whispering thank you's and sorry's still, but I only smile. When I finished picking everything up with Miranda she takes me inside the house which is air-conditioned and cool. We throw away the food, then she takes me to the bathroom to wash up. I thank her and she walks back into the kitchen. "They're not that bad."

I look in the mirror, sighing as I take off my gloves and turn the water on. I wash my hands, then clean my face, but I have to get the gunk out of my hair as well. It wouldn't have been so bad if my hair wasn't white and the grease wouldn't have shown, but it was. So after soaking my hair I look in the mirror. My face was a little red where the hamburger hit my face. At least is wasn't burnt. I put my left glove back on, glad it wasn't the one that got stained, and put the second glove away. I opened the door and walked back out to see Miranda trying to carry another box of hamburgers outside for Tiedoll to cook. I close the freezer and take the box from her. She blinks, but gives it to me full willingly. "Th-thanks."

"You're welcome."

She opens the door and I walk outside, placing the box beside the grill. After I did that I sat down beside Lenalee again to try and tell Komui again, but got interrupted _again_. One time Kanda decided to add his two-cents in about me being a moyashi, which I found out was beansprout. So now Lavi is calling me beansprout and Kanda is calling me moyashi. We got into one nasty argument about that. After that Road decided to text me, but it took a while to get her to stop. By then Komui was gone and I started talking to Lenalee, handing her the folded up schedule. She slipped it in her pocket and didn't bother to even look at it. That's when she got up and went swimming in the lake with everyone. I followed them, but stayed on the grass, watching and listening. Komui wasn't around then. That part was really fun, though. After that a few more inconveniences happened. A lot of the times Lenalee walked out and I would not tell Komui if she wasn't by my side because Tyki had a point. If I stick close to her it's likely I will survive or go unharmed.

Now we were sitting down at a table inside the house because it started raining and it was dark by time all the food was done. I ate slowly, trying to figure out how to get this through. I was sitting beside Lenalee again, but she wouldn't get closer to me, she wouldn't look at me, and she didn't even glance at me. That hurts. That hurt me bad. She wouldn't even look at me! "So Allen, what were you going to tell me?" Komui asked, silencing the room.

I dropped my fork, moving my eyes off the potato salad to Komui. "What I wanted to tell you, Komui, is that I am-"

"Employed!" Lenalee interjected.

I dropped my silverware and shifted my head to look at her. I had my fake smile on, my hand twitching. "Oh, really? Normally kids your age don't go for jobs because they're too lazy." Komui said. That's a little rude, isn't it?

"Lazy?" I repeated, facing him again.

"TV, computers, the new technology, games, hanging out with their friends constantly, the usual teen life." Komui said curtly.

"I don't watch TV very often. Actually, my family is pretty old-fashioned." I told him, biting into my potato salad.

"Really now?" Tiedoll asked. "Care to explain?"

"Sure. Let's see, my Uncle is very strict, so I have to work to support my school funding by at least half and for my... large appetite... The same with college. I was also raised far away from technology. We have only one TV in our house, no computer, and I definitely don't have any games. The most technology we got is a stereo and the house appliances. Plus our house is usually empty since both of us work and during nine months of the year I have school. Although he tends to have more free time than me somehow... If I'm stuck at home I have to be sick or cleaning the house or else I'm kicked out of the house to do something instead of slouching around. We have a small library in our house, too, so we typically read. I was raised the same way my Uncle and his brother were raised so I have to take care of my belongings, clean the dishes I use, do chores, and other things or I'll be punished for being irresponsible. It's actually very easy." I explained, examining the faces of the surrounding people.

Lavi looked horrified, Bookman pleased, Tiedoll impressed, Kanda stoic and uncaring, Daisya disinterested, Komui a little impressed, Miranda... I don't know... approving or amazed, and Marie intrigued. Lenalee smiled, but she didn't look at me. "I feel sorry for you. No games? No TV? What do you do for fun? I love reading, but you seriously don't read all day, everyday, do you?" Lavi inquired.

"Oh, no, I play the piano in my free time. Whenever I'm home you'll find me on the piano all the time. Most of the time." I deadpanned with a smile. "It's actually my dream to become a musician."

"What kind of music?" Komui asked.

"Well, initially, classical, but I don't mind other genres like pop, alternative, light rock, but most other genres I can't listen to because they either hurt my ears or my Uncle won't be happy. Like I said, my Uncle is strict."

"I'll say. He sounds like a stick in the mud." Daisya muttered.

I laughed nervously, moving my hand over to Lenalee knee. She glances at me finally, but her smile falters as she gazes at Komui. "If you're not ever home, then what do you do, Allen?" Miranda asks softly.

"When I'm not working... Well, I guess I meet up with kids from school to plays football, soccer, basketball, and other sports. Lately I've spent time with Lenalee. I'm not a very interesting person, I guess. My life must sound pretty boring for a 15-year-old." I mumble.

"Yeah." Daisya and Lavi said.

"Hey, are you any good at soccer?" Daisya asked.

"Hmmm, I suppose I'm fairly good at it."

"Wanna play sometime?"

"Sure."

"Is there anything else you do? Like flirt with girls or something bad?" Komui hissed.

"... No... I don't flirt at all. I was taught to treat ladies with respect, but I don't flirt."

Komui glares at me, and Lenalee pushes my hand off her knee. I mentally twitch with anger, but remain calm on the outside. I grip my pant leg tightly, holding back a heavy sigh, and continue to smile. "Any other questions?"

"Where do you work at aside from Bookman's library?" Marie asked.

I take a few more bites of my food. Great. This dinner turned into an interrogation. "Krory's Castle and Mater's Real Estate are the two jobs I have annually."

"Really?" Miranda asked. "Like wh-what do you do at Mater's Real Estate?"

"Well, I do all sorts of things. I help people file their house they want to sell, I answer phone calls, sometimes I do the interviews and show people around the house, but what I mostly do is going to the houses, rent or for sale, and I examine them, do background checks, see what needs fix, and estimate about how much it's worth. I write it all down and normally hand the information to the agent who in turns memorizes it all and shows the person, couple, or family around. I do basically a little bit of everything. I just don't work as long so I don't get paid as much."

"That's great! I mean, Marie and I are looking for a house... could you... maybe... help?" Miranda said.

"Oh, sure. Will you be free tomorrow and I can show you a few houses or something?"

"Marie?"

Marie seemed deep in thought, but nodded. I smiled. "I can meet you anytime between seven in the morning to three in the afternoon, but we will have to end at seven PM because I have another part time job to go to. Just meet me at Mater's or call and ask for me."

"How did you land a job like that?" Komui asked.

"Recommendations and a few connections. My Uncle also works there part time as well as for the Academy, but his hours will increase this summer since he isn't needed at Ark Academy during the summer. Not much." I answered, finishing the last of my food, trying to rub Lenalee's knee again. This time she lets me.

"I see... What's your Uncle do at the Academy?"

"Music teacher, supervises school trips, he's also supposed to start teaching a new class this year at the end of the day."

"You're family is workaholics." Lavi mused.

"Whatever brings the money."

Everything went back to normal and no more questions were asked about me. Thankfully. It was strange to have everyone's attention on me. I look at Lenalee, but again, she refuses to look at me. She was talking to Kanda, but Kanda hardly responded. He would say "That's stupid.", "Che.", and a few more ignorant comments. Lavi and Daisya were talking about a TV show. Bookman and Tiedoll were talking with Miranda and Marie. All this was going on while Komui glared at me. I finally had enough and lean over to Lenalee, my lips almost brushing against her ear. "Can we tell him now?"

Lenalee looks at me completely, but she frowns. "We shouldn't."

"And we're supposed to just keep this thing between us a secret for the rest of our lives?" I asked, annoyed, but I don't think she can tell because I'm still smiling.

"... You'll live then..."

"Lenalee!"

"Allen, please, maybe a little longer. Okay?"

"But... I'm telling him." I lean back and I flinch at seeing Komui's glare worsen, an evil aura emitting from him and I swear he's about to throw a fork at me. "Komui-"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY LENALEE!"

"S-sorry." I whisper, eyeing Lenalee, then looking at him. "Komui, I really need to tell you something. I am-" I try to put my hand on Lenalee's arm or shoulder, but Komui starts yelling.

I groan as he flips out about me being too close to Lenalee. "Scoot away from her! Do not touch! And stop glancing at her! You have no right to lay your lusty gaze on Lenalee!" I still place my hand on Lenalee's arm, but decide to move it when he literally throws the fork at my hand. I don't think he has any gadgets. Well, I've heard about him doing worse. "KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF LENALEE! ANY MAN WHO DECIDES TO-" And I tune him out right about here and start drinking my water. I stare at Komui, but he doesn't move any closer to me. I think it's because of Lenalee being so close to me that she'll stop him. However, as I start to take a drink of my water Lenalee blurts out.

"HE'S GAY!" And she screams that at the top of her lungs.

I choke on my water and slam the cup on the table, covering my mouth with one hand as water starts dripping out of my mouth. My eyes widened as I turned around to stare at Lenalee. "Lenalee!"

Komui blinks, sitting down in his chair-I hadn't noticed he had stood up-and he stares at me. My face was red with embarrassment and anger as Lavi and Daisya snickered. Miranda was gaping at Lenalee while Kanda smirked-bastard-and the rest tried hiding their amused smiles. Except Bookman. He was looking at me questionably. Lavi and Daisya were pounding on the table. I clenched and unclenched my jaw as I glance at Lenalee one more time. She covered her mouth, looking at me apologetically, but I see the smile behind her hands. She was not sorry. She really doesn't want to tell Komui... And that hurts. "You're homosexual, Allen?" Komui asked calmly.

"N-no!"

"Awww, you're not out of the closet yet? How cute!" Lavi teased.

My phone start ringing. I let it for a few seconds, but then I took it out and looked at the number. "Excuse me, I have to take this." I mutter, getting up from my seat, walking to the door that led to the back patio. "And I think I'll be heading home, too. Thanks for the meal."

"Al-Allen!" Lenalee shouted.

* * *

I stared at the door, feeling bad about what I said. Allen looked mad. He sure acted like he was angry. Lavi and Daisya were still laughing and Kanda was smirking. I glared at them, but their smiles and smirks stayed. I got up and ran out the door. "Allen! Hold on, Allen! I'm sorry! I-"

"I'll be home soon, Uncle. I'm heading home now." Allen said, glaring at me from his spot in the yard.

"Allen!"

"Just a friend, Uncle... Just a friend..."

My eyes widened in horror as I ran down the steps. He started walking away, but I grabbed his arm and spun him around, hugging him. "Don't say that. Please, Allen."

"Yes, Uncle... Alright... See you soon. Bye." Allen hung up and put his phone in his pocket, trying to slide his way out of my hug. "Let go. I have to leave."

"Bu-but... Let me c-come with you! I'm sure Mir-Miranda or Lavi, Komui even, wouldn't mind driving." I muttered.

"Why? Clearly you and me don't have a strong enough relationship to even be truthful to ourselves." Allen said softly, but I could sense the coldness on his tongue.

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is! You wouldn't even look at me through dinner! I understand you don't want to tell your friends, but Komui is your family! I never wanted this to be a secret, but you insisted. So I compromised. Something you can't seem to do, Lenalee! You don't think I'm scared to tell Komui? Becuase I really am." Allen spat, pushing me away and turning around, walking away. I didn't like it. I didn't want to see him walk away. It took all the strength I had to not cry then and there.

"I'm sorry." I said, grabbing him again and this time he whirled around.

"Look Lenalee, I care about you, and I swear I love you, but if you can't be open about this I can't do it." Allen shook his head and I could see a tear roll down his cheek. He was going to cry. If this ends like I'm afraid it will, then we're both going to cry. "You know in Edo District a lot of girls have asked me out and everything, but I keep telling them I have a girlfriend already. My friends have probably found out by now and maybe my Uncle. That may be what he wants to talk about, too... What hurts is when everyone asks who and I can't tell them. That hurts, because half the time no one believes me or they're offended. It hurts when we have to sneak around all the time. It hurts when you won't even look at me or hardly talk to me. Since you don't want it to be known, and no one else knows, just forget we ever had something between us."

"You're breaking up with me?" I croak, tears welling up.

"I don't want to, but it see-" I cut Allen off my hugging him and pressing my lips to his. He tried to protest, but I put my hands behind the back of his head. It didn't take long until he calmed down and his arms wrapped around my waist. "Mhhmm... mfh..."

Allen tries not to, but I can hear him moan. I look in his eyes to see his glare faltering. He completely melted in the miss, pulling me closer to him, and I run my hands through his hair. I can feel him smirk as I moan. I had to pull away sadly, breathing ragged, and gasping for air. His eyes are glazed over with lust now. "H-how about now?" I asked, moving my hands around his neck and hugging him. "Please don't leave me. I love you, Allen."

Allen put his head in my neck, ending all space between our bodies. I sniffle, forcing back my tears. He can't leave, I _can't_ let him leave. Allen makes me happy and he's right. A relationship is all about compromise. That's what he's been doing with his schedule, why he gave it to me, why he's trying work this out, and why he wants to tell Komui. "I love you, Lenalee." he whispered.

I smile, holding him tighter. "You aren't going to leave me?"

"I have to go home."

"You know what I mean, Allen."

"... No, of course not. I didn't mean that. I just got a little angry. I shouldn't have blown up like that. I'm sorry. It's just you drive me... to do things I don't normally do. I like that, but I guess it can be a bad thing sometimes." he murmured, voice muffled because his mouth was against my skin. "I'm so sorry."

"I should be apologizing. I did ask you if you were ready to tell him, and you said you were. I should have thought about your feelings over my own. It wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't claim _my boyfriend_ gay. I'm sorry."

Allen pulled away from the hug, his hand caressing my cheek. I can tell he's already forgiven me. I'm glad, but I still feel guilty. "How about we go up there and tell Komui right now? Before you go?" I suggest.

"I'd like that."

Allen leans down, pressing his lips to mine for three seconds, but pulls away. Even our first kiss wasn't that short, so of course I was a little disappointed, but I didn't mind. I still had my Allen, but before I could drag him back inside, he starts kissing my necks. It was just simple kisses all over, but they felt good. He started making his way up my neck and to my lips, always gentle with his kisses. He landed his tender lips on mine. I immediately went for passion and forced my tongue in his mouth, but it came out just as fast and our lips parted in shock as our kiss ended because of a high pitch shriek of horror. We both look at the top of the stairs to see Komui. "AHHHHHHHHHH!

First, pain crossed his face. Next was anger. He dashed down the stairs and yanked me out of Allen's grasp. At first I wasn't too worried because I made sure Komui didn't bring any of his wicked tools and robots, but I was petrified for my boyfriend when he pulls out a taser! He tazes Allen for a short second before I pulled his arm back. Allen steps back, obviously disorganized from the sudden shock, literally, and he falls down, staring up at Komui with fear. This is why I didn't want to tell him. "Stop Komui!"

"YOU FILTHY SCOUNDREL! KEEP YOUR HANDS AND MOUTH OF MY LENALEE! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU RUIN HER INNOCENCEEEEEEEE!" Komui screamed, pushing the taser in Allen's direction. "IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR HER AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Komui!" I shouted, trying to keep the tazer away from Allen's face. "Stop! Komui!"

"ACTUALLY I'LL KILL YOU NOOOOWWWW!" Komui jumped forward and I'm glad Allen was smart enough to roll away. I wince as the taser starts tazing my Brother, but run over to Allen because I know that won't stop him. After the bright blue light stops, signalling the tazing has stopped, Komui bolts up and glares at Allen. "HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON LENALEE! YOU FIEND! YOU... YOU OCTOPUS!"

"Stop!" I shout feebly. Komui starts running over, but I hugged Allen, standing in front of him and squeezing my eyes closed as Komui tries to pull me off. I can hear Allen laugh nervously about this. "STOP!" But when I had enough I kicked Komui on the head.

"Ow. LENALEEEEEEE! WHY DID YOU HELP THAT SCUM-"

I kicked him on the head a few times until he dropped to the ground. I still didn't let go of Allen in fear of Komui bolting right up and attacking him. He groans as he sits up, glaring at Allen still. "Komui, Allen is my boyfriend! I love him and he cares about me. Allen would never hurt me!" I say, burying my head in Allen's shoulder. "Allen wanted to tell you all day, but I wouldn't let him. He was GOING to tell YOU about US! Can't you respect that?"

"But-but-but-but-but Lenalee! Why? Can't I just take you shopping and you two never speak again? Please?"

"No, Brother! I don't care what you offer, even if you say you will let Allen leave unharmed, I won't let you break us up. I love him." I said, smiling as I stare at Allen.

"But Lenalee!"

"No buts!"

Komui sulks, dunking his head as he begins to cry about me losing my innocence and being brainwashed by a ocotpus. I sigh. Now I need to keep Allen as far away from my house as possible. Unless Komui makes a weapon or some experiment to use out in public or send it at Allen. I better keep a closer eye on him. "Look, Komui, I'm not going to do anything to Lenalee. I swear." Allen said softly.

Komui glared at him. "Of course you're going to say that! You are an octopus-fiend who wants to ruin my sister's purity!"

Allen blushed, shaking his head. Komui stood up, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at Allen coldly, but I noticed his gazed soften. "I-I-I wo-would never!" Allen stuttered, forcing my arms away from him. I watch nervously as Allen walked up to Komui, scared, but still he stood in front of Komui. "I don't care what you do to me, Komui, I truly care about your sister, about Lenalee. Ever since I met her I couldn't get my mind around her. She's so amazing. Somehow I managed to get the courage to ask her out a few months ago, but I never thought I would be lucky enough to have her say yes. I would never hurt her, I won't make her do what she doesn't want to, and I promise to keep her away from anyone who has bad intentions or wants to hurt her. I promise to keep her away from trouble and I promise to stay away from trouble. She gave me a chance, and I don't want to make her give me a second chance, I want to prove to her I was worth taking a chance on. I understand why you're worried about Lenalee, I don't blame you for wanting to protect her, but I assure you that you have nothing to worry about with me." Allen said confidently, keeping his eyes on Komui as he moved the tazer closer to Allen's face.

I held back a squeal, but couldn't conceal my smile as I heard Allen say that. I'm so lucky. I just wish Komui could see how lucky I am to have him. "I still don't approve!" Komui seethed, leaning in. "I'm going to make this as clear as possible _Allen Walker_, if you hurt Lenalee in any way, if you two-time her, or do anything you should not, I will make you regret ever meeting my Lenalee. Do. You. Understand?"

Allen frantically shook his head. "I do, Sir."

"Good. Now you best be going before I taze you in the worst possible place just to prove my point. I don't care if my sister sees."

Allen gulped, slowly walking away, looking at me with a small smile. "NOW!" Komui ordered.

"Ye-yes, Sir!" Allen waved, running home to make up for the time he lost.

"I love you, Allen!"

"I love you, Lenalee!" he shouts back.

Well, that could have ended worse. Now to keep Komui from torturing Allen. Whatever. I'm just so happy to have heard Allen's words. I could faint! I really think my adrenaline is going too fast, I might literally faint. I just swoon as I walk back inside to help clean up, a proud smile on my face. I'm so proud to have Allen, I'm proud of him. When Komui and I got in the car to go home, I opened my phone to see a message from Allen.

**I'm forever yours. Good night, Lenalee.**

I wonder what Allen's family and friends are like.

**Here's a nice long chapter. Sorry if I didn't do Komui's character too well. I'm not good at his personality in my opinion, but that just may be me. I think I did okay for now. Hope you liked it. **


	4. Awkward Date

**- | Awkward Date | -**

* * *

I scanned Lenalee as she watched the movie on the big screen. We were currently on a date at the movie theater. I know, it's cliche, not the best way to go on a date these days. If I were given the choice to make all the plans tonight I would have taken Lenalee to the fanciest restaurant in Central City. I had the money and I wanted to make her feel special. I can't remember how I let her convince me into taking her here. "Do you guys have some popcorn to spare?" Oh, that's why.

I stared at Lavi who 'coincidentally' ended up at the movie theater in the same movie somehow. Okay, sure. That happens sometimes, but would anyone care to explain why Komui was glaring at me from behind. Reever and Mr. Russell were here, too. Is it really a mere coincidence Lavi was here? No, I doubt that. Komui wants to keep a sharp eye on me. The man doesn't trust me even after what I've said and done, and what Lenalee has said and done. It was a little creepy. I have a personal stalker who wants to kill me. Lovely, isn't it? It's because of this I can't take Lenalee out on a proper date. We wouldn't have any privacy and here we have a small amount of privacy. The theater was basically empty except for us. I can tell you why too. For one this movie has been in the theater for about two weeks now and tonight is the last time it's replaying. Also, it's sort of a chick flick. At least that's what all the men say about all these romance movies, but then again, this movie is boring. It's totally cliché and where's the plot? You know what? Nevermind. I'm only here for Lenalee. I don't care if I hate the movie so long as Lenalee is enjoying herself. It looks like she's dazzled by the romance. "Hello, peeps, ya got any extra popcorn?" Lavi repeated.

I sighed, picking up a large bucket of popcorn and handing it to him. Lavi winked, or blinked, as he cheerily took the popcorn and dashed back up to the others. None of them were interested in the movie. No, they were all intent on watching me. I went back to scanning Lenalee who didn't realize at all how bored I was or that Lavi had been here seconds before. I wonder if she's purposely ignoring them. That sounded like a good idea, but there's no way I could forget those men right behind us.

I lean back in my seat, shifting my head so I was appeared to be watching the movie, but I was studying my girlfriend. She was wearing skin-tight shorts that gave you a good look at her graceful, appealing curves. Lenalee was a spaghetti top shirt. It wasn't pressing against her body as badly as her shorts were, but it still gave you an excellent view of the rest of Lenalee's beautiful curves. I love seeing her like this, truly I do, but it made me feel insecure in many ways. I hated the way sick pigs ogled her breasts and hips when she walked by. When I say sick pigs, I mean it. They're not around her age. I swear on my life they're like 30 or older. In addition to that, I'm becoming a pervert because I have a hard time not gazing at places I absolutely should not be looking at. I feel dirty-minded and like _HIM_. I guess it's not wrong. She is my girlfriend, but there are limits. Damn, why was this so hard? Why did Lenalee have to be so drop-dead gorgeous? I'm so lucky to have her, but I have a hard time. If I get caught by Lenalee I'll feel extremely embarrassed and if I get caught by Komui... he doesn't have a gun, does he?

I jumped a little when I felt Lenalee's hand intertwine with my own. My left hand. Lenalee being Lenalee, she forced my glove off before we came. I gazed at out hands and cautiously tightened my hold on her hand, my fingers hugging hers. I try to figure out everyday what Lenalee finds captivating about my left arm besides how grotesque it was that it petrified everyone, making people stare at it in horror. Everyone except my dear Lenalee. "What's wrong, Allen?" Lenalee whispered, forcing me to set my eyes on Lenalee's lavender irises.

"Nothing, Lenalee. Why?" I mumble, blinking with confusion.

"You look bored and uneasy." Lenalee stated calmly.

I take a second to glance at Komui. He was clutching the back of one of the theater seats and you could hear either the seat crack or his bones. Tears were streaming down his face. If they keep pouring out like that we'll all drown in here. His eyes held malice and pure evil. I can sense his bad intentions from over here and he's all the way in the back row where Lenalee and I are in the second row. Komui wants to kill me. He's even mumbling something darkly as he tried to keep himself from lunging at me. Reever and Russell didn't look pleasant and were ready to pin Komui down while Lavi chuckled at something. I'm a little scared for my life right about now. "It's Komui, isn't it?" Lenalee grumbled.

"Well... Not just him." I said truthfully.

Lenalee stares at me with irritation and anger, but I knew it wasn't directed at me. She still held a large smile. Now that was real and directed at me as she leaned closer to me, nestling her head in my shoulder. Her hand never leaves mine. I don't know what to call this feeling, but it made me feel great knowing we didn't part. If Lenalee isn't afraid of cuddling with me in front of Komui, then I shouldn't be afraid to either. I don't want to give her the wrong impression and I definitely don't want to let her Brother get in between us. "I love you, Lenalee." I tell her as I gently kiss her forehead.

"ALLEN WALKER! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Komui screamed, making me flinch.

I swallow nervously, starting to pull away from Lenalee as the room got stuffy and extremely hot suddenly, but Lenalee only snuggled closer, kissing my cheek. From the corner of my eyes I can see Lenalee glaring at Komui as she did this and the man reacted by sulking. I smile, pressing my forehead to hers. Unlike Komui I reacted in a good way, letting my fingers ghost over her cheek. She teased me by licking my lips to get rid of the butter from the popcorn I ate earlier. I returned the favor, but I didn't pull away after licking her lips once. I held the back of her head to keep her in place and landed my lips on her mouth. Lenalee's free rubbed my cheek before slowly moving downwards until she curved her fingers, looping them in my back pocket. I grin, and I know she can feel me smile, as my hand tipped around her neck and my head shift to the side so I would have more space. "Hey there."

I immediately recoiled when someone's familiar voice vocalized a greeting. I looked at the person who said that. Tyki waved at me with a smirk while Lenalee gazed at him with her eyebrows furrowed, but I didn't get a chance to bask in her cuteness for my face got immensely hot. I was flustered, there's no doubt about that. "T-Ty-Tyki?" I squeaked, clenching Lenalee's hand.

"I never would have suspected you to be one of those couples that don't even watch the movie and make out the entire time." Tyki mumbled, shaking his head.

"Th-that's not true. It was just a small kiss. We weren't... we weren't making out." I protest, fixing my collar as I looked at the side wall. "Wh-what are you d-doing here?"

Tyki tilted his head to the side, holding his cigarette pack out to offer Lenalee and me a cigarette. I schrunch my nose with distasteful as I shoo his offer away, but let my hand rub up and down Lenalee's knee and lower thigh. It felt a little strange since I was actually touching her skin this time and not the fabric of her clothing. Tyki exhaled a little dramatically, then chuckled, ruffling my hair playfully before setting his eyes on Lenalee, whistling. "Thought I meet the girl you've been talking about so much. You did tell everyone about her now. I should say trouble was stirring at home and I just didn't need the stress tonight. So, Lenalee, right?" Tyki said dully, but somewhat amused.

I watched Tyki shake Lenalee's hand casually, but I noticed how loosely he was gripping her eyes. The people behind us (the nuisances) were peering at us, forming holes in my back. I gulped a little nervously and couldn't sit still. I am far too uncomfortable. "I'm Tyki. The boy's best friend, then I suppose we've known each other long enough to be considered brothers. He practically is my little brother." Tyki laughed. I scanned the room, making sure Jasdevi or Road weren't in here somewhere. Oh god, how terrible things would be if they were hiding in my mist. I give Tyki a disapproving look when I see he's sitting on one knee in a seat in front of us, the other leg hanging off. I don't like that slick smirk on his face.

"Tyki, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I told you that already. Everything at home is quite stressful and I decided to go for a walk."

"Oh, and you coincidentally walked into the same theater and same movie as us? I don't think so. What are you doing here? Better yet, what do you want?"

Lenalee eyed me suspiciously, but she kept a firm smile on her face. Tyki looked at me with an unreadable expression. His smirk reappeared and I frown, standing up, forcing Lenalee up to her dismay, and I began dragging Lenalee out of the theater. She was saying something, protesting or telling me to let go, but I disregard her, inspecting everyone and everything warily. I have a feeling Road was going to jump out anytime. That, or Tyki wants me to help bail him out of something or wants to play poker. I don't know. I just don't trust my 'brother'. Naturally a chain reaction was caused. Komui stalked behind us with Lavi, Reever, and Mr. Russell in tail. Tyki was laughing in pure amusement before he grabbed the back of my collar and pulling me back. "Don't worry, I'm the only one here. I just wanted to come by to make sure you weren't dead yet." Tyki told me.

"Oh, thanks. I'm glad you think my girlfriend's brother is literally going to kill me. I might have nightmares now." I grumble, punching him in the shoulder before stepping over to my lovely date, wrapping an arm around her. "I don't need to be afraid to go on a date with her. Which all of you obviously ruined."

Tyki's eyebrows shot up. I suppose I was being too harsh this time, but you know, it was really aggravating. I understand Komui, really I do, but Tyki? Not too thrilling. I may have little patience about this with him because I thought of all the people I know he'd be the one I could trust or would understand this. I have talked to him about this for nearly five months now. "Tyki you're really getting on my nerves. I know you, so don't tell me you just dropped by because of an accident, because you wanted to see if everything was alright, and all those other excuses you have in store." I told him, prodding his chest with a stern stare.

Tyki laughed again, setting his hands on my shoulders before spinning me around so I could see Lenalee. She was really confused right now. It was really, really cute. I just wanted to hug and kiss my sweetie. "Fine, fine. Neah didn't want you out here this late on your own with a girl so he sent me after you once he found the details written on your calendar. Plus I really did want out of the house." Tyki told me.

"Tyki!"

"It seems my Brother isn't the only one who doesn't trust you." Lenalee commented, laughing.

I gape at her. How could she find this amusing? Was it because for the first time it wasn't Komui messing around with the date or because she isn't the only one with friends or family trying to ruin everything? If I think about it I guess it is a little amusing. I couldn't resist-I smiled. "Yeah, but Komui trusts you, not me. Where my family and friends don't trust me either." i declare.

"It is a given fact it's always the guy you can't trust in a teenage relationship. He loses to his adolescent and hormones while the girl is persuaded to do what the guy pleases so he doesn't leave her just to find out she was used." Lavi blurted out, popping into our conversation, still eating MY popcorn.

"It isn't always the guy." Tyki muttered, lighting a cigarette and I noticed that we were outside.

"Okay, okay, it normally is the guy. Trust me, I know so because I am a guy. I'm not afraid to admit it. We men are pretty damn perverted. It don't man how gentlemanly you are. Ya find a gal you like and ya get pervert and dirty thoughts. I bet the benasprout over there is figuring that out." Lavi pointed at me with a grin. "Righto, Beansprout?"

I huff with indifference as I pull Lenalee closer. She's shivering. I told her to put an extra layer on or bring a jacket since it gets very cold at night-time, but nope. Lenalee said she'd be fine. I took my coat off, glad that I wore a long-sleeve tonight, and I placed it on Lenalee's shoulders, kissing her cheek. "Don't argue, just take it. I guess it is getting late and I should take you home." I whisper in her ear, hugging body close to mine, however, that my happiness with the hug was cut short when Komui came up and yanked her away. I rolled my eyes when he tossed the jacket back at me and put his own coat over Lenalee. Lenalee glared at Komui, but gave a defeated sigh as she held it closer, passing me a set of apologetic violet orbs. Komui, of course, glared at me. I merely shrug it off. He didn't have a taser and that's all I'm concerned about. I don't think he has any dangerous tools on him... I don't think I want to risk it tonight.

"That WON"T be necessary you filthy OCTOPUS! I WILL take her home while you go jump off a cliff and DIE!" Komui hissed.

"Komui!" Lenalee scolded, stomping on his foot.

I stifled my laughter when Komui whimpered. His face contorted with anguish, pain, and severe anger, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Tyki, however, willingly laughed, his head rolling back and he clutched his side as it started hurting. I don't waste my time trying to glare at him. I jab my hands into my pocket. Lenalee opens her arms for a goodbye hug since we wouldn't get away with a kiss, but as I lean to go in for the hug, Komui growls, stepping in between both of us and shoving me back a little. Lenalee was infuriated by this, but I didn't mind. I'm surprised he wasn't sitting beside us in the movie theater, so it's okay I can't hug her, because I did get to sit beside her. Komui didn't even want that, but we managed to get there before him, thus he couldn't prevent that. "Good night, Lenalee." I tell her softly.

"I love you, Allen." Lenalee responded, pushing Komui out of the way and hugging me tenderly, her fingers playing with my hair. I eye the untrustworthy Komui, then everyone else. Russell was fixing his glasses, looking away. Reever was watching Komui, but I could tell he was looking at m e from the corner of his eyes. Lavi and Tyki were standing side by side with smirks. I think they were the hardest to disregard tonight. I place my eyes on the beautiful girl before me as she caressed my cheek, still fiddling with my hair. I lean down to end any space between our lips, but hesitate and land my loving kiss on Lenalee's cheek. Lenalee didn't look satisfied, but returned the kiss on both my cheeks. "Good night, Allen."

"I'll call you tomorrow." I whisper, pulling away from her.

"Then we best be going. Come along." Tyki said, taking my arm and dragging me across the parking lot. Lenalee waved and I tried to, but it was hard when I was fighting to keep myself on my feet. Tyki practically tosses me into his car and I end up hitting my head off the door. Tyki mumbles an apology, but I don't think he truly means it. When he turns the ignition on I gaze out the window, trying to spot Lenalee before we go, but I can't see her anywhere. "I think that could have gone worse, Allen. The nutty professor wasn't as bad with you as he was with other men."

I hum in agreement, laying my head on the soft seat. I pay little attention to Tyki as I try to silently figure out how I'm going to get Komui to trust me. I want his blessing. I want it so bad. If I can get Komui to give me his blessing to date Lenalee I... nothing would make me happier. That's all I can really say. I would be enthralled to know I could manage to get Komui's approval. I don't think anything else could make me more proud if I could get that. The question is how to get Komui to like me enough to hand Lenalee to me. I told him I would never hurt her and I meant that. THe only way we're ever going to split up is if Lenalee decides I'm not good enough. That thought alone breaks my heart and I pray that never happens. I pray every night before I go to bed Lenalee will stay by my side for the rest of my life. I pray every morning when I wake up that Lenalee will never break my heart and always love me. I pray that when I'm with her that that moment won't ever be our last together.

When Tyki parks his car in my Uncle's driveway I stare at the house. Truthfully I don't want to go in there. I love my Uncle Neah, but he's been changing lately. He isn't as fun or understanding. He just didn't act like himself anymore. I think Mana's death has finally broke him. I know it's been a few years, but Neah is different from other people. So am I, but I found Lenalee at the right time. She doesn't know just how important she really is to me or what she's helped me through. Unfortunately I'm not a good enough substitute for my Father. I don't think Neah cares too much about me anymore. We hardly see each other. When was the last time I spent some time with him? Not at dinner either. I mean personal one on one time whether we go for a walk, talk at the house, play music together? Sure we sometimes rehearse our music at the same time, but not together. "Neah been depressed lately. Whenever he keeps secrets from me he acts like he's depressed, so I'm hoping that's it, but I don't know Tyki. I'm a little worried." I whispered.

Tyki studies me as I unbuckle before hopping out. I don't take another step. I wait for Tyki to say something to me, but he doesn't say a word. After spending several minutes in the night's cold, I hug my jacket, thinking about putting it back on, but don't. "Thanks for the ride. See you later, Tyki." I mumble, walking away from his car and on the porch. Reluctantly I open the front door and begin to head up the stairs, but my Uncle walks into the hall, a small glare fixated on me.

"It's almost midnight, Allen." Neah told me.

"I was on a date."

"With that Lenalee girl?" Neah questioned, locking the door before sighing. He had a permanent frown painted on his face. Just like me or Mana, when someone comes around, that frown turns upside down. The Walker family never knew how to show their true feelings and despite being adopted into the Walker family I do the same thing. "Is it a wise idea for you to be dating her, Allen? I understand her Brother has a major issue that can eventually lead to homicide."

"It'll be fine. He won't kill me, Uncle."

My Uncle follows me up the stairs. I walk to my room and stop in front of the door to see Neah's back facing me. It's always been like that when I think about it. Ever since Mana died. Sure Neah is always nice and gentle toward me, always supporting me, very reasonable and easy to get along with, but I feel we never truly met eye-to-eye. It was like Mana had kept this family together and now it was falling apart. I wish Neah would talk to me or if he dislikes me that much, take me back to the orphanage. I just... I want to help him. I care about my Uncle, but there's always this stiff distance between us. We can act cheery and happy, joyful and close, but in the end it was the same. There was that dark distance. Most people can't tell there's a problem. I don't think Neah can even see the problem. "Oh, Allen." Neah says softly, turning around to face me. "I want to meet this girl to see if it's actually a good idea for you to be dating her. I trust your judgement, but I want to meet her anyways."

Neah would approve. He approves of me dating Road. He tried talking me into it, but Road is just a good friend. "Sure, Uncle. What about her Brother?"

"Doesn't matter." Neah said, turning his back on me again.

When Neah enters his room I give up on thinking about sparking a conversation. I should take a shower, but I'm too tired suddenly. I feel a little queasy. I plop onto my bed, kicking my shoes off. My face sinks into my pillow. I lay there in the dark, thinking about what's possibly going on. I really hope Neah is keeping a secret from me. I'd hate to think I'm the problem or that's he depressed. Something feels wrong every time I walk into my home, hell, before I walk into my house. I can almost see the thick strangeness looming over my house when I walk up to the porch. "I love you, Lenalee..." I whisper, closing my eyes and pulling my blankets over my body. I hope I dream about Lenalee tonight. "I hope this won't be a weird meeting."

I wonder what Lenalee will think of my Uncle.


	5. Allen's Love

**- | Allen's Love | -**

* * *

I leaned on Allen as he slid his arm around my waist. I let out a sigh of content that came from both his aura and warmth. I indulged in his sweet scent that easily excited me and his tender smile that sometimes sent my heart into overdrive. As cliché as that sounds, it felt like it. Maybe it was nerves or adrenaline that made my heart pound, but not today. No, everything was soothing and calm. So long as Komui doesn't figure out about our little date it should be fine. Plus I got Lavi to back me just in case.

"Hey, Allen?" I murmured, looking up at Allen and I could feel Allen moving to meet my gaze. "When am I going to meet your Uncle?"

"I didn't know you wanted to meet him that badly." Allen said as if to humor me or himself, but there was a twinkle in his eyes to show how pleased he was that I wanted to meet Neah. "Soon, Lenalee, I promise, but first, I want to take you out on a special date."

"_Special _date?"

"For a special lady." Allen affirmed.

A couple of seconds passed and Allen didn't say anything. We only walked in silence, but it was nowhere near uncomfortable, however, I was left in self-question about what Allen meant. I tried not to think about it, but it was hard and with that smirk on Allen's face I knew that's what he wanted-me to keep guessing cluelessly. I was stuck in suspense and anticipation, but as I pondered I thought maybe, just maybe, Allen would give off some hints if I asked about it. He was a sweet person and him being the kind of guy he was I knew I had nothing to worry about.

"Where are we going?" I asked and I think I let too much curiosity drip into my tone.

"It's a surprise." Allen remarked, stopping in his tracks and kissing my head. "It's tomorrow night at seven o'clock, but be ready by six. Can you do that for me?"

I looked deep into Allen's eyes and I could feel my chest swell from angst and excitement, and my love for him, but I was slightly nervous. I mean, I had no idea what he was expecting or what I needed to dress like. What if I don't have the right appearance? I guess my fear showed through because Allen put his hand on top of mine, easing away my skittish feelings quickly.

"It's a formal occasion, Lenalee, so dress a little nicer. You're so beautiful you don't need to dress for te occasion, but I wouldn't want you to feel left out, do I?" Said Allen, rubbing my hand.

I smiled. "So I need to wear a dress?"

"Yes, but can I recommend you don't put much makeup on? I want everyone to see your natural beauty rather than see you hiding behind cosmetic camouflage."

"That won't be a problem. I only want to be myself for you, just like you're yourself when your with me. No secrets, no lies, just us and truth."

Allen's eyes sparkled gloriously. I can't tell if he was scanning me or at a loss for words, but I was leaning closer to him. His hand traveled from my hand to my cheek, his head tilting slightly as he came closer and closer. I ended the space between our lips and gently kissed him. Almost instantly he parted and I looked at him questionably, but smirked as I moved his hand from my cheek to my waist, then wrapping my arms around him. I was mesmerized, but he seemed distracted and unsettled, so I got over my whole romantic dream world that was normal for most teenage girls. Unlike some-not all, but some girls-I wasn't blind and I didn't disregard my boyfriend and his problems just because I wanted my romance or his kiss and sometimes, his simple touch. No, I wasn't that self-absorbed or rude.

"What's the matter, Allen?" I asked.

A timid smile appeared on his face. "Your brother is behind you."

I turned around enough to see Komui glaring at Allen from the porch, tapping his foot impatiently and his arms folded. I bet he was hoping if he glared at Allen long enough he would melt away like his cold, disapproving, venomous gaze was acid or something along those lines. I sighed, sending my own glare towards Komui. I forgot why we had been walking in the first place; Allen was taking me home and it was only going on 5:30! Komui won't let us go out late, so I imagine we'll have difficulties about tomorrow. I don't think Komui even lets us go on our dates alone, I mean, I think he has someone watch us or worse, he watches us. Allen must've jumped to that conclusion before me because he hasn't been kissing or touching me as much. At best I get a brief kiss on the lips and a few rubs. It's like before, when I used to make him nervous, but this time it's Komui and I'm just glad he hasn't ran away or intended to.

"Hello, Komui." Allen said shyly, waving meekly.

"Goodbye, octopus filth." Komui seethed.

"Brother!"

"That's alright. Actually, Lenalee, I want to talk to Komui about tomorrow. Can you go inside?" Allen asked, but I knew it was a silent demand. After all, if I knew Allen well enough, he wanted my surprise to remain a surprise and he'll make sure of it one way or another. "Please, Lenalee."

I nodded, reluctantly leaving the two of them on the porch. Alone. Without my eyes watching them to make sure Komui doesn't kill him. I shut the door all the way and even as I put my ear up to it I can't hear what they're saying. I could go to the window and peek through the curtains, but then I might get caught and Allen will only feel guilty, be smug about it in his own way, or I might make him angry. I have to respect Allen if I want him to respect me. So, I unwantingly sat on the couch, watching their bodies move around, but they looked like shadows because of the curtains blocking the window. It was a little irking, knowing how Komui was and knowing Komui knew Allen was my boyfriend, and they were outside talking for awhile. When Komui came in he looked at me with a frown, but his eyes shined with something... something near pleasure, like he was pleased or something. I couldn't quite tell, but I knew the situation wasn't that grim.

"I'll be going with you and Allen on your date tomorrow to supervise that scoundrel." Komui said slowly.

My mind didn't process what he said at first, but after Komui walked away, my jaw almost hit the floor and my eyes widened in shock. Komui was coming? Then how the hell was it a date? I just have one question though; was it Komui's idea that he came along... or was it Allen's?

* * *

I ran my hand down my dress, beginning at my upper abdomen straight down my legs until I couldn't move my hands any further down without bending over. My dress wasn't the most expensive or the cheapest. It wasn't made of silk or fancy cotton. It was a normal dress that was soft, a little fuzzy, and like velvet with its texture, but nowhere near real velvet. Not to mention my dress was pure black and it reached down to my knee on one side, then lengthened on the other side straight to my ankle. However, my dress was strapless and there weren't any sparkles or special designs nor flowers, rimestones, fake gems, glitter. There was nothing but the texture and the beautiful waves the bottom of the dress made. The only other special "decoration" my lovely dress had was the silver stripe that traveled across the front, just a little under my chest. Underneath that shiny silver stripe is where the dress gets wavy and loose. But I guess I lied a little. That white-silvery stripe had sparkles or glitters that made it glimmer, especially under the right lighting. Can't you tell I'm a girl? I take forever describing a simple dress. Guess it's my nerves.

Then there's my jewelry and hair. I curled my hair at ends, but only a little so that it was not completely curled-it was wavy like the dress. I had a simple black rubber band holding my hair up except for my bangs, of course, and a thin strand of hair that caressed my cheeks. Now those were definitely curled. I had a silver bracelet that hung on my wrist loosely and slide up and down my arm when I moved my appendage. The diamonds, well, as you can imagined, they sparkled. The same with my necklace. Silver, a few diamonds, glimmering, sparkling, loose around my neck and moved around easily. The only difference was that there was three small white gems on each side of a green amethyst in the shape of a star, but not the star you draw in kindergarten with five points or eight. It actually looked like the star you would see flickering beautifully in the night sky. Allen said this was a formal occasion so I dress to add more style and matching in a subtle way and I also made sure to keep a lot of fancy designs or decorations out. I've never been to a formal... anything so I just want to wear something subtle, but make sure it also makes me stand out a little. Using the word phrase "formal occasion" I'm assuming there might be other people around and I decided I'll just examine the other girls to see what they wear for next time.

"Lenalee, you forgot your earrings." Miranda said timidly.

I looked away from my mirror, running my hands down my dress again to get rid of as many creases as possible. I smiled at Miranda and took the earrings from her, not forgetting to thank her. Miranda was also dressed up, too. Marie was also taking her on a date to a "formal occasion". Whatever this occasion is I'm guessing it's popular and I just didn't hear about it somehow. I called a lot of my friends and they said they were going to, but Allen must've got to them first because no one would tell me what this occasion was.

Miranda wasn't dressed in black like me though. She wore a mauve dressed. It resembled silk and cotton, but I knew better than that. She nor Marie had the money for an expensive dress made of silk and top notch quality cotton. Like me she wore heals. She had a single piece of jewelry on-a necklace. There was a line of orange, circular jewels running downwards and that charm was on a dark gray chain. Her hair was up with an orange flower on a beret hooked into her hair and there was another flower-same color-on her dress, near her arm. I think I was a little fancier than her, but Miranda looked so pretty and she was smiling. I think she's excited.

I took my earrings from Miranda that matched my bracelet and necklace, and looked like a mini chandelier in a way, and put them on. Again, I tried to get rid of all creases in my dress and that's when I heard the doorbell ring. Marie was already here. If you think about it you can easily infer Kanda, Daisya, and Tiedoll were here too because of their connections with Marie. They were all so close to each other. Komui was already dressed and probably downstairs. So that meant it was either Allen or Lavi at the door, but I don't understand why everybody was gathering at my house.

I carefully trotted down the stairs and made sure to beat everyone else to the door. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes momentarily, and opened the door to find my handsome man dressed in more formal attire than usual. He was in a white tuxedo that most definitely suited him, but the undercoat, or vest (or was it his shirt?) was a gray color-faded gray. He had a cute bow on and his always present white gloves on were on his hands. He even had dress shoes. Of course, he was smiling and his hair was groomed. I could smell his cologne from where I was and his hair was slightly wet. That means he got out of the shower before he arrived. I could tell seeing how his skin is very clean and his scent so strong. Even so, I paid more attention to his physical form. He came off so mature and seemed a little older than he really was, for once. His tuxedo wasn't snug or tight, but it pressed against his body well enough that I could see his entire frame from head to... er, ankle. The shoes ruin the view of the toes.

"Allen," I breathed, somehow out of breath. "... Allen." I couldn't even think of anything to say or any words. Only his name ran through my mind and I was in my lovey dovey, teenage dream world. "Allen."

Allen chuckled, taking my hand and gently kissing it, but never taking his eyes off me. If I look close enough I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. My face felt really hot. I must be blushing or I have a fever... Allen Fever. God, dare I say, he was so hot!

"Lenalee, you look radiant." Allen remarked, almost seductively as he whispered in my ear, pulling me in for a warm, long, loving embrace. "There are going to be a lot of broken hearts tonight." he added.

"I just hope mine isn't one of them." I mumbled.

"I'd be stupid to leave you."

"You're right about that."

Allen raised an eyebrow questionably, but posed no questions. It wasn't before long when Tyki had to drive us there. I was awfully surprised to find Tyki in the vehicle. I had no idea he was coming. Allen was keeping me in the dark, but I should've known Allen would either walk me there or have someone drive us. Allen had no permit nor license to drive nor did he have a car, so he needed a ride. He did sit in the back with me and he did sit really close. His hand rubbed my knee the entire ride and he was gazing at me the whole time. I wanted so badly to kiss him, but Tyki kept watching us through his rearview mirror, then there was someone else in the passenger seat. He looked exactly like Tyki except for his hair. It was much longer than Tyki's and he had no mole. I swear they're twins, but Allen said Tyki was the younger brother of Sheryl, the other man in the passenger seat. He was also very chirpy and he glanced back at us repeatedly. It was awkward, but Allen did talk to me.

When we arrived, Allen got out first and held out his hand for me, helping me out and I latched my arm with his. The place wasn't crowded, but there were many people. I've never been here before. Allen guided me through the crowd and I noticed Komui was never that far behind us. I'm just glad Komui drove his car here and wasn't in the backseat with us. Now that would be really awkward.

I didn't get a chance to see every hall we went down or read any directions because there were dozens of people, that is, until we reached a specific hall. The place was practically empty and I was sort of glad. I could breathe easy now that I didn't have to worry about bumping into someone, but unfortunately, Komui didn't get lost in the crowd.

"Why so tense, Lenalee?" Allen asked suddenly.

I looked up at him, offering a smile. I may be nervous, because I knew there was more than what meets the eye for this date, but as long as I'm with my man I don't care.

"I'm fine, Allen. Come on, you said it was going to be a special night. Let's go." I nudged Allen forward.

Allen rubbed my arm and finished guiding me through one last hall and through a pair of doors. We were now in an auditorium and apparently, we were one of the first to arrive. I admired the _four_ balconies above us and the seemingly velvet seats. The lights were dim, but the closer we got to the stage, the brighter everything was. Allen never stopped though. He took me to the first row, directly to the center. We sat down and we waited.

It took maybe an hour or so for the auditorium to fill up. It was a full house. I couldn't see an empty seat anywhere. However, my attention was placed back on Allen when I felt his hand on my knee. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Komui's a few rows behind us." he whispered.

Instinctively I peered around until I found Komui three rows back watching us with a sharp eye. I smiled, feeling nothing less than amused by his actions for some reason, as I looked at Allen. "I can't believe you actually invited him."

"I have to gain his trust one way or another. Besides, almost everybody from the city is here." Allen murmured, rubbing my knee. "When that happens, you and I can get some privacy and I can-"

"Allen!"

Both of us jumped at the sudden shout. I saw realization dawn on his face as he looked up and found a petite girl around our age, waving frantically. A lollipop stuck out of her mouth and I noticed she had the same dark skin as Tyki and that Tyki look-alike. Allen waved at her, but then settled his attention back on me with a apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry. That's my friend Road." he told me.

"It's not a problem. So long as you aren't cheating on me with her."

Allen almost choked on air. He was appalled at my little joke, making me feel somewhat guilty... But my entertainment was more enticing and I couldn't help but giggle as Allen's face contorted in disgust.

"Ewwww. Road's my childhood friend. I could never date her. Let alone cheat on a jewel like you, love." Allen interlaced his hand with mine now and I leaned over to return his earlier kiss. The closer I got to him, the more I wanted to be by his side. So I didn't exactly want to sit back in my chair. "I love you."

"I love you, Allen, but you're a kiss up."

Allen smirked as he leaned closer to me again, his breath hitting my face. "If kissing up gets me somewhere with you, then I'd gladly be your teacher's pet."

"In an odd way that was sweet."

Allen sat back as the entire auditorium went lack except for the stage. He looked at the stage and the draping red and gold curtains. Allen went back to rubbing my knee in a tender way that slightly aroused me. I wanted nothing more than to kiss Allen, but in public and when my brother could see us, I needed restraint... But Allen was tempting me to do just that. It was almost as if he was teasing me. And as much as you wouldn't expect that from him, Allen loves to tease. He loves to wait, to make me wait, to have me crave his kiss more and more, to need his warm touch whether it's a hug or holding hands like it was the air I breathe or my beating hard. Now that was unfair.

A man walked onto the stage. As unconventional as it was, he was another man that looked like Tyki, but younger and somehow more mature. His hair was also longer and a shade darker, pulled back in a loose ponytail. His eyes weren't gold either, but his skin was just the same... Maybe lighter in color, but not distinctively. He had no mole either. What I thought was strange was when he looked directly at Allen then _me_. I couldn't tell if his smile faltered or not, but I tried not to ponder over it as he went to a beautiful grand piano and sat on the bench. His fingers hovered over the keys for a great amount of time and I could almost see him staring at me. Then, his fingers glided over the keys swiftly and quickly. It was without question that this man was a professional and maybe the best there was, because I've never felt so intuned to classical music before.

I was brought out of my trance when Allen handed me a pamphlet. I read it, thinking it was exactly what Allen wanted, and my jaw nearly fell to the ground. Despite my shock my jaw stayed put, mouth firmly closed. On the pamphlet it read: Neah Walker's _Finalis Euismod: Aestiva Chorea Nostra_. I thought for a moment, just a moment, that it had to be a mere coincidence. Irony. But... somewhere inside i knew it wasn't. This guy on stage was Allen's uncle!

Closing the pamphlet, I looked at the piano and Neah. His music was marvelous. I may not know much about classical music, piano music, or music in general for the most part except how to rock out to it and who sang it and the name of the song... Most of the time. Still, I could tell this performance was amazing! The way Neah portrayed himself and his fluent euphoric music, he made it seem so easy, but watching his fingers glide over the piano, I could tell it was near impossible for any average person or an amateur to play his symphonies. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

I was more than content listening to Neah's performance. So much so that I didn't know his concert was over until I heard a loud roar erupt, signalling everyone was clapping. Everyone was standing up and I followed suit. I could hear some whistling and I figured it was people that weren't so formal... In other words, I bet Bookman dragged Lavi here tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if Kanda got forced into coming here either.

As everyone began to leave the auditorium, Allen grabbed my hand and guided me up to the stage and waved Komui over. Of course, Komui was here in a heartbeat. And the first words out of his mouth were: "Don't you think you two were a little touchy during the recital?"

"Whatever do you mean, Komui? I merely gave her a kiss on the cheek, to which my sweet darling returned." Allen said, motioning for Komui and me to follow him behind the thick curtains. I could hear some talking and I recognized Tyki's voice, seeing how he seemed to be the only person I know. But I suddenly got very nervous and very tense. "Uncle! They're here just like I promised."

That did not help. Even so, I put on a smile for I did agree to meet his uncle, I just didn't know when and where. This was unexpected to say the least. I mean, I was thinking I'd go to his house for dinner or meet at the park or something normal, but meeting a professional pianist right off the bat like this, well, that made me anxious. Komui, on the other hand, appeared to be getting ready to give the Walkers a long, undeserving, crazy piece of his mind. I hope Neah didn't take it personally.

"Hello, Allen." I blinked, coming to the conclusion we were in front of his uncle now. And I was right because I found a pair of chocolate eyes staring directly at me and I was shaking the elder's hand. His smile was definitely semi-strained. "Good evening, Lenalee. You look beautiful."

I don't know what it was, but his uncle's words made me blush. I was sheepish and nervous and red... He was charming, but Allen was hypnotizing with his charm and more.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, dear, call me Neah. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, as I've heard a lot about you from my wonderful nephew and even some from your brother." Neah told her, nodding at Komui. "It's been awhile, Komui. I haven't seen you since Cross left."

Komui adjusted his glasses, coughing into his fist. "Yes, it has been a long time indeed. Your performance was truly magnificent, to say the very least." Komui glared at Allen now. "But I'd like to speak with you about your dear nephew and my sister's relationship. I do not approve! I simply cannot allow him to date Lenalee! I understand Mana and you are terrific people and you'd never do anything to hurt any woman, however, he's different! He's a teenager and a boy with _desires_ and _wants to try new things_."

I resisted the urge to yell and to slap Komui. Looking at Allen I see he's not hurt or disheartened, but rather he appears confident and understanding, almost like he could relate to my lunatic brother. His smile never fell short of happiness. It wasn't strained at all.

"Quite frankly, Komui, I don't agree with the relationship either. For one I fear you will kill my nephew, but I also agree slightly with your disapproval convictions. You see, he is a teenager and I remember being his age with my own girlfriend." Neah said, eyeing Allen with a strange, strange look that I honestly didn't want to know what it meant by that look of fear in his own gray eyes. "Aside from that, there may be a few issues."

"Then you understand that they mustn't be allowed to date." Komui said cheerfully.

"I agree... But I wish I did have say over it. Allen wouldn't listen to me if I said he wasn't allowed to see her. Nor do I believe your sister would listen to you. To save us some complications and time, I will save my sweet breath and let their relationship blossom. Though I will set some ground rules with Allen."

"Neah! How could you think I would do anything? Or that this is wrong? It's normal for teenagers to date!" Allen protested and I thought I saw a flash of anger in his eyes, but it quickly left as he stepped forward and looked up at his uncle. "I thought you of all people would understand. You said you'd trust me all the time, so why is it so different now?"

Neah sighed, exasperated. He patted Allen's shoulder, then kissed my hand. I had no idea how to take all this in. Komui disapproved. Neah disapproved. My friends disapproved. What's next, Allen's friends disapprove too? Oh shit, I hope I didn't jinx that.

"We can talk about this later on, Allen. I would like to speak with Komui in the meantime. You two finish your date." Neah dismissed Allen so easily that I felt pissed off about it. That was just not right. it wasn't fair. It didn't even make sense! What the hell was wrong with our lousy guardians? I just... Oooh, I wanted to hit someone! Anyone! It was just so _frustrating_.

Once they left us alone I stomped my foot on the ground. I was about to cuss and curse and give the empty space where those two men should be, a piece of _my _mind. We've heard them, now it's time for them to shut their traps and listen to us. But before I could do anything, Allen spun me around and he kissed me, licking my lips. I saw the heat in his eyes and the sincerity... and his pain. It hurt me to see that small ounce of pain. When he pulled away, obviously reluctant, I embraced him, burying my face in his warm chest.

"I don't understand why no one likes our relationship!" I cried, so emotional and hysterical that I wished I could really cry my eyes out. It broke my heart to think of not being with Allen, but I never imagined how badly it would feel to have no one supporting us. Can you imagine how that felt?

"Look at me Lenalee." Allen said softly, tenderly caressing my cheek. He waited for me to be ready to look up at him. Intense emotions lay in his own eyes; pain, comprehension... love... heartwarming affection... His eyes were as tender as his touch. "I won't leave you, I promise you, I won't. You're mine and I'm yours, I don't care what they say. They can call us fools and me a stupid boy, but they won't get between us."

"You keep saying that." I remarked, sighing. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"They are most likely plotting an evil scheme to tear us apart." Allen admitted, but he smiled. "Don't worry about them. School is starting up very soon, so let's jsut stay focused on us and our education."

"Okay. How come you always know the right things to say?"

"Because I know you."

"So you're not stealing any lines from any romance movies?" I ask playfully.

"Hmmm, no. I don't watch romance movies. Remember?"

"Oh, that's right... Fine, but can you tell me something?" I ask, wrapping an arm around his waist and he followed suit, but he rested his head on top of mine, kissing it. Perhaps Komui was right, we've been a little touchy tonight.

"Hmm?"

"What does _finalis euismod: aestiva chorea nostra_ mean?"

"Final performance: summer our dance." Allen answered, playfully spinning me around like I was a princess. "Neah is a retired pianist. This was his last concert."

"I see." I detached myself from Allen and walked back toward the stage. I could hear Allen trailing behind me and I could feel his smile... But I could also tell he was watching me with great interest. I sashay just to tease him, hearing a small chuckle come from him when I did so. "You're watching my ass, Allen."

"... Yes, I am." he confessed.

I spun around, gawking at him. I could not believe my ears! Allen actually admitted that. I was just joking, but wow, Allen did have some intricate and fascinating secrets. Speaking of which...

"I got one more question for you, Allen Walker."

"And I'll answer honestly."

"Do you have dirty thoughts about me? Like, do you have special fantasies about me?"

I thought the question would make Allen redden, but he didn't. No, he didn't blush at all. He walked up to me so I was barely an inch away and he smirked. "Love, you have no idea just how much I love you."

And somehow he walked away content and smug while I was left stunned and flushed. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream. I said this night would be special."

I love Allen and his honesty, so how can it be our romance is wrong?


End file.
